Vegas Vacation
by Jellybean82
Summary: This story takes place five years after graduating from Hollywood Arts. Cat and Robbie come up with a plan to get everyone to take a break from their hectic schedules and take a trip to Las Vegas. ***This story is about the entire group, but will become very Beck and Jade heavy.***
1. Five Years Later

"Hello."

"Jaaaaade!" Cat squeals in delight.

"Cat? Is that you?" Jade asks.

"Yeah, Its me...Cat."

"What's up?"

"Well, Robbie and I were talking and we want to get everyone together and go to Las Vegas."

"Vegas?"

"Yeah, Vegasssss! Everyone's been so busy and its been awhile since we've all been together. I think it would be fun."

"So, who all is invited to this little shindig."

"All of us...The whoooole gang. Me, You, Tori, Beck, Robbie, and Andre. Just like old times."

Jade lets out a sigh and twirls her hair around her finger as she thinks.

"Jade West...are you in?" Cat asks nervously.

"Yeah I guess." Jade responds as she rolls her eyes. "Just call me and let me know when. I have some free time coming up. You just have to get ahold of everyone else."

"I know. Wanna help me make some calls?" Cats asks optimistically.

"Umm...No." Jade says bluntly.

"Okay fine, I'll do it myself. I guess I'll talk to you later... love you Jaaade!"

Jade lets out a sigh. "Oh, goodness..."

"Its okay." Cat laughs "Even if you don't say it, I know you love me too!"

"Ok, whatever." Jade says rolling her eyes with a light smirk on her face before hanging up the phone.

Cat looks at the phone that just went dead and lets out a small smile. "That Jade never changes."

And that's how it all begins. A simple call from Cat to round-up the troops. It has been five years since everyone had graduated from Hollywood Arts and went their separate ways. As the years passed some members of their little group lost contact with others but also kept in contact with others. Cat kept in touch with everyone, of course.

After graduating from Hollywood Arts, Jade became a superstar! A true jack of all trades. Her sophomore year of college she was offered a recording contract, and even though singing isn't what she _really _wanted to do, she figured she would be crazy to pass up the opportunity. Getting into the record industry opened up some other doors for her. Getting to meet different people allowed her the opportunity to break into acting and she did it with a bang. Jade isn't one of those singers who tried acting just because ... she is a real singer _and_ actress because she was good, no, great at both. So, not only is she a successful recording artist, she is also a very succesful actress and is now starting to parlay into writing and directing... her true love. With her constantly going from the set, to the studio, on tour, and award shows it became harder and harder for her to keep in contact with everyone. She talks to Andre a lot. It's easy to stay in touch with him, and of course Cat. Cat has stayed in constant contact with her and serves as Jade's little piece of sanity. She can always count on Cat when she needs someone to talk to.

* * *

"Hey Cat! What's up"

"Hey Andre! What cha doin?"

"Nothing sitting in the studio writing a song I think would be perfect for Jade! I need to give her a call and tell her about it."

"Hey, that's great! I have the perfect chance for you to tell her all about your song and even play it and sing it for her."

"I can just send it to her."

"I know, but you could see her reaction in person."

"Red, what are you up to?" Andre asks as he leans back in his seat.

"Well, Robbie and I are planning a trip to Las Vegas and we want all of you to come. Jade said she's in, I just need to get up with everyone else."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so what do you say? Are you in?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun!"

"Great, I have some more calls to make. I'll call you back later!"

"Alright, take care."

"You too...toodles!" Cat says as she hangs up the phone.

After graduating high school, Andre, did two years of college before he was discovered by a very famous record executive. He's making a name for himself as a songwriter and producer and occasionally he sings backup for different artists. Now, Andre is ready to be in the spotlight and is working on his first solo album. Like everyone else he has kept in contact with Cat and Robbie through Cat. He is still in contact with Jade and on very rare occasions he may hear from Tori.

* * *

_" Hey Beck, this is Cat. I know you're probably on set now so I'll just tell you what's up. Robbie and I are planning a trip to Las Vegas and we want the whole gang to come. Jade and Andre already said yes and I still need to call Tori and see what she says but just call me back when you get this message. Okay? Bye,Bye"_

Life after Hollywood Arts has been quite blissful for Beck Oliver. Shortly after graduation he landed a role in a sitcom pilot. Unfortunately, the pilot wasn't picked up but that may have been a blessing in disguise. Shortly after that, Beck auditioned for a minor role in a Martin Scorsese movie and landed the part. Scorsese was so impressed with his performance that he cast him as the second lead in his next film. From then on the roles have poured in. After his first movie was released, he enrolled in college although it was difficult to keep up with the curriculum he managed to stick it out and attended in between films and is close to graduating.

* * *

"Hello!"

"Hey Tori!"

"Hey, Cat! How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Hey, can I call you back I'm in wardrobe and I'm about to go on soon."

"Okay I won't keep you I just wanted to let you know that we're planning a trip to Las Vegas just to get all of our friends together and everyone said they would go. I just need everyone's schedule so that Robbie and I can make the final plans."

"That sounds great! I'm all for it. I'll have Trina send you my schedule."

"That'll be great! I'll let you go... Talk to you later."

"Ok, bye."

After leaving Hollywood Arts, Tori didn't waste anytime trying to make it in the music industry. She landed a job as a studio singer and then auditioned and got a spot as one of Ginger Fox's backup singers for her world tour. Two years ago she signed a recording deal as part of a group but unfortunately that deal fell through. The record label decided to go with a female solo artist instead of a group and decided to sign Tori to the solo deal. She recently released her first album and is at the tail end of a promotional tour.

* * *

"This will be so much fun! I can't believe everyone is willing to go." Cat says as she and Robbie sit down for lunch.

"I thought you still had to hear back from Beck.?" Robbie says.

"Oh no, he couldn't talk but he texted me and said he was all for it. I'm just waiting to get everyone's schedule and we can make the arrangements. "

"What do you want to do about the sleeping arrangement?"

"Well, all of our friends are superstars, we can't just get some rinky dink rooms, maybe we'll get a couple of suites one for the guys and one for the girls. This is the first time that everyone has been together in a long time... we have to go big."

After high school, Robbie and Cat both went to UCLA. They both liked entertaining, but decided that they really weren't into being famous. They got married their junior year in college. And after college they started a business called Fun Stuff. It's a little bit of everything. Party planning, party entertainment, singing telegrams anything,well, fun that you can think of. Their business was doing good, but one day Jade recommended them to a producer she was working with, who was looking for a party planner for their daughter's birthday. They did such a good job that the producer recommended them to everyone they knew, and word got out and now they have a large celebrity clientele. Even though their business has a lot of celebrity clients, it's important to Cat and Robbie that they are available for their ordinary, everyday clients that supported them from the beginning.


	2. We Gather Together

"Whoa, this thing is huge." Cat says as she watches the massive party bus pull up in front of her."

"Wait til you see the inside." Robbie says as he takes Cat's hand and pulls her towards the door of the bus.

The bus driver opens the door to let the two of them in and Cat takes the chance to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Cat." She says as she extends her hand to the bus driver.

"Dave." The bus driver says as he shakes her hand.

"I guess we should get to know each other since we'll be together for the next four hours."

"Sounds good to me, so when does the rest of your party arrive?"

"They should be here any minute." Robbie says. "There's only six of us, so it shouldn't take too long to load up."

"Only six?" Dave says confused. "You know this bus seats fifty people."

"Yeah, but all of our friends are kinda used to fancy things... We wanted to get them a nice big bus so that they could all be comfortable." Cat says as she and Robbie walk onto the bus.

"Here's the television, the bar, the bathroom..." Robbie begins as he shows her around the bus.

"A stripper pole!" Cat gasps in disbelief.

"What?" Robbie says as he walks towards the pole.

"Robert, could you be any less classy."

"It'll be fun, everyone will love it."

"If you say so." She says as she plops down on the leather seat, looks out the window, and notices a limo pull up. She jumps up an squeals with delight.

"Someone's here!" She says running off the bus with Robbie following behind. Cat watches the limo driver get out, walk around and open the door. Anxiously, she jumps up and down waiting to see who gets out of the first limousine.

"Beeeeeck!" Cat screams when she sees Beck step out of the car.

Cat runs to Beck as he stands with his arms open, ready to greet her. When Cat gets to him she jumps into his arms and hugs him tightly around the neck as he lifts her up and swings her around.

"Oh my gosh...it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too!" Beck says as he gives Cat a kiss on the cheek."

"Hey, man... are you trying to put the moves on my girl!" Robbie playfully shouts as he approaches Beck.

"I would never do that to you man." Beck says as he an Robbie give each other a handshake and then a hug. "So you two are married now.. that's wild."

"Yep, happily married for two years now.!" Robbie says as he puts his arm around Cat's waist.

"That's great. I'm still upset I missed the wedding. I really tried to get them to let me come."

"It's okay. You're here now." Cat says.

The three of them continue to talk and catch up until another limousine pulls up. They all stand and wait to see who gets out.

"Stop standing there people, and come give me a hug." A voice yells from inside the limo.

"Yo Andre!" Beck yells as he, Robbie and Cat approach him.

"And I'm not alone, I have the lovely Miss Vega with me." Andre says as Tori steps out of the car.

"Heyyyy!" Cat squeals as she gives Tori a big hug.

"Hey Cat! Oh my, Robbie.. look at you. You look great." Tori says as she breaks from Cat and gives Robbie a hug. Where's Jade?" She asks as she looks around.

"She hasn't gotten here yet. We were expecting her first, but her flight was delayed."

"Here, I'll help you with your bags." Beck says as he grabs Tori's bags.

Robbie, Andre and Cat stay at the car and talk while Beck and Tori take her bags to the bus.

"So, how have you been." Beck says as he helps the bus driver load Tori's bags into the bus.

"I've been alright. Not as good as you though Mr. movie star! "

"Cut it out."

"It's good to see you, you look good." Tori says as she rubs Beck's arm.

"You look good too." He replies.

"Why don't we wait inside the bus, its kinda hot out here." Cat says as she shoos everyone to the bus.

They wait inside the bus and talk for about twenty minutes when Beck, growing tired of waiting, lays his head on the back of his seat and closes his eyes. After a few minutes he opens his eyes and looks out the window when he notices a limo pulling up. He watches intensely as he waits to catch a glimpse of the woman that he once loved. He sits up and stares out the window and sees Jade as she exits the limousine. All he can focus on is the long stream of black hair no longer streaked in different colors. Her pale skin paired with black clothing was something that always turned him on, it was just something sexy about it to him. And her walk, the sexiest most feminine walk he's ever seen. The only thing left to see were those big blue eyes.

"Is she out there?" Beck can faintly hear but it too distracted to respond.

"Beck!" Tori says as she slaps him on the leg. Are you alright?"

"Huh, oh... yeah I'm fine. Jade's here." He says looking back out the window.

"Oh yay!" Cat says as she jumps up and runs off the bus.

Beck watches as Cats runs up to Jade and jumps on her and wraps her legs around her. The two embrace for awhile until Jade gives Cat a playful pat on the behind and Cat jumps down. By then everyone is off the bus except for Beck, who is still watching Jade, just waiting to get a glimpse of those eyes he once loved to stare in. Unfortunately for him, Jade was wearing a dark pair of sunglasses and it didn't seem like she was getting ready to take them off anytime soon.

"Are you getting off?" Tori asks Beck peeping her head in the doorway of the bus.

"Yeah, here I come." Beck says as he slowly makes his way to the front of the bus. He could feel butterflies in his stomach, something he hadn't felt in a long time, but he tries to shake it off before he gets off the bus. Just as he is about to step off the last step, he looks up and realizes he is face to face with Jade.

"Hey, you." Jade says as she carefully slides her sunglasses from her face to her hair.

"Hey." Beck says softly unable to take his eyes off of hers. It was what he had been waiting for, just a glimpse of those beautiful eyes and he felt the butterflies start up again.

"So are you gonna just stand there, or are you going to give me a hug?" Jade says as she cracks a smile.

"Oh, of course." Beck laughs and reaches out to Jade for a hug.

This was a familiar feeling, a feeling Beck has missed. A feeling Jade has missed, but the two don't speak of it as their hug lingers on. As they finally pull away from each other, they can't help but to look each other in the eyes. Jade's beautiful blue eyes and Beck's deep brown eyes each has the other mesmerized.

"Hey Jade, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tori asks as she taps Jade on the shoulder.

"What?" Jade says snapping out of her trance and turning around to see who just tapped her.

"Can we talk alone for a minute." Tori says with a serious tone in her voice.

"Yeah, sure." Jade says as she walks away and follows Tori.

Beck runs his hand through his hair and watches Tori and Jade walk away with a smile on his face.

"Beck looks great, doesn't he?" Tori asks Jade once they are alone.

"Yeah, he does." Jade responds. "Is that what you wanted?"

"No, um... I don't really know how to say this. I don't want any bad blood between the two of us." Tori starts to ramble.

Jade crosses her arms over her chest and scrunches up her face, waiting for Tori to say whatever it is she was going to say. Tori looks back and sees the guys all helping Dave load Jade's luggage onto the bus and she takes Jade by the arm and pulls her to the other side of the bus.

"If its okay with you, I think I might want to...um... hook up with Beck." Tori says timidly.

"Ohhh, okay. Look Tori. Beck and I broke up a long time ago. Four years ago. If you want to try to get together with him, go ahead."

"Are you sure? If you don't want me to, I won't. I don't want there to be any bad blood between us, or any kind of awkwardness."

"Nope, go for it." Jade says.

"Okay, thanks." Tori says giving Jade a huge hug.

"You don't have to thank me, I don't own Beck. We're all adults now. We can behave like adults."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tori says as she walks back to the other side of the bus.

Jade watches Tori as she walks away. "I always knew she wanted him." She says to herself as she rolls her eyes and slowly walks back to be with the others.


	3. Four Hours Til Vegas!

"Is that everyone?" Dave says as he closes the door to the bus.

"Yep, That's everyone. We're ready to go." Robbie says as he gives the bus driver a pat on the back. He turns around and watches all of his old classmates as they talk and catch up with each other. Everyone looks the same, yet so different. Robbie himself has grown into his looks. Gone was the scrawny stringbean, he once was and now he was lean and tone like a swimmer with a nice haircut. Cat's once red velvet colored hair is a more toned down auburn. Tori still looked like the girl next door, just with shorter, highlighted hair. Beck looked pretty much the same but with slightly longer hair and he was now sporting facial hair. Jade's hair was dyed black again, but the brightly colored highlights she wore all throughout high school were gone and Andre had cut all of his braids off.

"This stripper pole reaks of Robbie." Jade says catching Robbie's attention.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal. Who's going to try it first."

"Oh, definitely not me." Tori says.

"Stop being a priss." Jade says as she gets out of her seat and walks to the pole. "I'll do it."

"Girl sit your butt down, you don't know what to do on that pole." Andre says causing everyone to laugh.

"I only know what I learned in pole dancing class." Jade says as she begins to slowly walk around the pole.

"_You _took a pole dancing class." Beck says doubtfully.

"Yeah, freshman year of college. My dormmate wanted to try it and talked me into it. I didn't have anything better to do, so I went."

"_Really?"_

Jade laughs as she continues to slowly walk around the pole. "What? You don't believe me? I know some things. I can't hang upside down or do any of that crazy stuff but I know the basics."

"Alright, I've gotta see this." Beck says moving from his seat to a seat closer to the pole.

"Ok... well I've been doing the slooow seductive walk the whole time we've been talking so you know I have that down."

"Okay."

"And I can spin around like this." She says as she starts to swing around the pole. "I can also do the sexy slide down, and the bend and fling" she says as she demonstrates both.

"Wow, I guess you do know what you're doing." Beck says unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Why would you even doubt me?"

"Ooh... teach me some stuff." Cat says as she runs to Jade.

"Cat!?" Robbie says trying to stop her.

"What? This was your idea, or did you want to see everyone but me up here?"

"Of course not babe, do your thing."

Cat and Jade dance around the pole and play around while everyone looks on.

"Come on Tori!" Cats says grabbing Tori's hand.

"Oh, no." Tori says pulling her hand away.

"Come on, it's really fun."

"Nooo thank you."

Cat and Jade continue to play around as the guys make cat calls and watch. Everyone is enjoying themselves and having a good time.

"I've had enough of this. I want to see you guys up here now." Jade says pulling Andre and Beck up out of their seats.

"Yeah, come on Robbie you too!." Cat says pulling Robbie up.

Jade and Cat sit down next to Tori and wait for the guys to show their moves. But instead of dancing Robbie, Beck and Andre huddle together and start talking.

"Less talking, more dancing please!" Jade says snapping her fingers and pointing them to the pole.

The guys all do a little dance around the pole and then stop.

"Seriously, is that it?"

"Not at all." Beck says as he walks up to Jade.

"What are you doing?" Jade says as she looks up at Beck who is now towering over top of her.

"We're about to put on a show." Beck says as he pulls off his shirt and starts dancing for Jade.

"This is _so_ not what I had in mind."

"Well this is what you get."

Andre and Robbie take off their shirts and start dancing for Tori and Cat. All of the guys are dancing and doing their best Chippendales impressions when Cat and Jade decide to give them a taste of their own medicine.

"WOOOOO... Looking good boys!" Jade yells as she smacks Andre and Beck on their butts.

"OW, Let me see you shake that thang!" Cat says hardly able to contain her laughter.

The guys all turn around and dance with their behinds in the girls faces. While they were turned around Jade carefully slides her cell phone out of her back pocket and starts taking pictures. Cat and Tori see her and start doing the same. When the guys turn around they see that the girls are all taking pictures of their striptease.

"Naw man, y'all need to delete that!" Andre says.

"Hell no! I'm keeping these forever." Jade laughs as she scrolls through the pictures on her phone.

"Really, you're not going to delete them?" Beck says playfully intimidating her.

"No way. These are too good to delete."

Beck straddles Jade and starts to tickle her trying to maneuver the phone away from her.

"Oh my goodness, you are seriously crazy. Get off of me!" She says in between laughs.

"Not until you delete those pictures."

"Well that's not gonna happen."

"I can tickle you all the way to Vegas!"

"Tickle Tori, she was taking pictures too!" Jade says as she manages to slip away from Beck. "Tori, trade. I'll take Andre, you can take Beck. Come on Andre, I want to hear this song."

"Oh yeah. Let me get my keyboard." Andre says as he puts his shirt back on.

Jade and Andre go to the front of the bus and sit behind Dave. Andre starts playing his keyboard and sings to Jade. Jade closes her eyes and listens to Andre sing the song to her.

"Sing that part again." She tells him.

Andre starts to sing the chorus of the song again and Jade joins in.

"Wow, you two are great singers." Dave says.

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me, I'm just speaking the truth. You kinda sound like that girl who sings that song my daughter is always singing."

"Really?" Jade says. "What song is that?"

"I don't know the name of it. Something about broken promises, or something like that. Do you know it."

Andre and Jade look at each other and laugh.

"Yeah, I know that song. Want me to sing it?" Jade says.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"For you Dave, I don't mind at all."

Andre proceeds to play Broken Promises on his keyboard and Jade sings along. They get about halfway through the song when Dave stops them.

"You two should really try to get into singing. You're awesome. I think you may have sung that song better than the girl on the radio."

"Well I'm flattered Dave. Hey, how old is your daughter?"

"She's fourteen. I can't wait to tell her about this. She's not going to believe that you sang the song better. She loves that girl." Dave pauses and thinks for a second "West...Something West is her name. "

"Do you have a picture of your daughter?" Jade asks him.

"Yeah in my phone."

"Can I see it, if you don't mind."

"Yeah go ahead." He says as he hands the phone to Jade. "Just go in the pictures. She's the blonde with glasses."

"Okay." Jade says as she looks through Dave's phone. "Wow, she's pretty."

"Thanks, that's my princess right there."

"Hey, can I show this to my friend Cat?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Jade and Andre start walking back where everyone is sitting and Jade motions for everyone to move to the back of the bus. They all get up follow her and Andre.

"What's going on?" Tori asks.

"Well, apparently Dave's daughter is a fan of Jade's and Dave has no idea that Jade is Jade." Andre explains.

"Yeah, so I was thinking we should take some pictures and put them in his phone. Robbie and Cat are in magazines all the time, Tori's album is doing good, Andre's about to put out his album and had been in numerous music videos with artists he's worked with and Beck's a movie star! His daughter will see these pics and think he is the coolest person in the world. And we don't even have to tell him anything." Jade whispers.

"How are we going to get his phone without him being suspicious.?" Tori asks.

"I already have it. I asked to see a picture of his daughter and he gave me the phone. I told him I wanted to show it to Cat and he said okay. So are you all going to do this with me?"

"Sure."

"Why not!"

Everyone agrees and they start taking pictures of each other individually and in groups. Some of them silly and some of them nice.

"Thanks guys!" Jade says as she takes the phone back to Dave.

"Thanks Dave, She said she's adorable."

"Well tell her I said thank you."

"No problem. Hey, I took a picture of myself for you to show her when you get home. You know, if I ever get my big break."

"Keep singing like that and I'm sure you will."

"Thanks. Dave."

Jade leaves the front of the bus and lays down on an empty spot on the bus. Beck sees her laying by herself and walks over and sits next to her.

"That was cool what you did for Dave." He tells her.

"Yeah, well Dave is pretty cool.."

"When did you start doing nice things for people?"

"I do nice things... sometimes."

"Yeah, well its looks like you're trying to take a nap. I'll leave you alone."

"I'm not taking a nap, I'm just getting comfortable."

"Yeah right. You can't go anywhere without falling asleep."

"Whatever, you swear you know everything."

"No, but I know you." Beck says as he walks away.

Jade watches him before turning over and finally falling asleep.


	4. Almost There

"Ugh, I am so _HUNGRY_. I didn't get a chance to eat anything today." Jade says as she rummages through the aisle of the convenience store.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Tori says.

"Maybe we should wake up the guys. They may have wanted to pick something out." Cat says looking out the window of the store at the bus where the guys are still sleeping.

"Hey Cat, where's Rex?" Tori asks.

"Shhhh." Cat says horrified. "We don't talk about Rex."

"Why not. When did Robbie stop carrying him."

"Robbie put Rex away because he said something inappropriate to me."

"_Really_? Jade asks having never heard this story before." What _exactly_ did he say?"

"I don't wanna say, but Robbie sure was mad. He told him that he didn't want him around me anymore." Cat says as she twirls her hair. "So now Rex only gets to come out for kids' parties... if he's good."

"Wow, that's interesting."

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it anymore. And don't say anything to Robbie about it. okay?"

Tori and Jade both agree to never bring Rex up again.

"How much longer until we get to Vegas?" Cat asks.

"A little less than two hours." Dave says as he pays for gas. "I'll meet you ladies back at the bus."

Dave goes back to the bus so that he can pump the gas. Jade, Tori and Cat all walk around the store trying to figure out what to get when Jade sees a sign pointing to the deli.

"Yess! They have a deli. Let's see what they serve."

Jade takes off towards the deli with Tori and Cat in tow. She looks over the menuboard and enters her order. "Should I get something for the guys?" She asks them.

"I'm getting Robbie something." Cat says staring at the menuboard.

"And maybe I can get Beck's" Tori says waiting for Jade's reaction.

"Cool." Jade says as she continues to enter her order. "I guess I'll get Andre's. Do you guys think he'll want a sub?"

"Yeah, probably so." Cat says as she enters her order.

Once all of the girls have entered their order they walk around some more waiting for their food to be ready. Jade and Tori go straight to the coffee bar to make drinks.

"Ooh coffee, I'm about to make a big ole cup." Jade says grabbing the biggest cup she can find. When she comes back she sees Tori pouring a lot of creamer into a cup of coffee.

"Is that for you or for Beck?" Jade asks, knowing Tori hardly drinks coffee.

"It's for Beck."

"That's waaay too much cream."

"I thought Beck liked cream in his coffee?"

"He does, but just a splash. Barely enough to even make a difference. Two sugars and just a splash of cream."

"Well this was just a splash." Tori says as she puts the lid on the cup. "I think he will be okay with it.

Jade throws her hands up as if she were surrendering. "Look, I was just trying to help." She says as Tori walks away from her.

"Hey Jade, I think they just called your number." Cat says sprinting towards the back of the store.

Cat, Tori, and Jade all get their food from the deli and pay for everything they had. As they walk across the parking lot towards the bus they see Andre, Robbie, and Beck getting off.

"You guys weren't going to wake us up? Maybe we wanted some snacks too." Andre yells with his arms in the air.

"Oh, stop whining!" Jade yells back. "We got you all something."

They all meet in the middle of the parking lot.

"Did you get me something?" Robbie asks Cat.

"Of course." Cat says wrapping her arms around him as the two of them walk back to the bus.

"Beck I got you a turkey sub." Tori says. "And some coffee. And some other stuff if you want it."

"Oh, thanks." Beck says as he takes the cup of coffee and starts to drink.

"Here Andre, I got you an Italian sub, a lemonade and some chips. Enjoy." Jade says reaching the bag out to Andre.

"Cool, I am starving." Andre says giving Jade a kiss on the forehead before running back towards the bus.

"Wait up Andre! I think he handed us the wrong bags!" Tori yells as she starts to run after him.

Jade starts to walk after them when Beck grabs her by the arm to stop her.

"What is this crap?" He asks holding up the cup of coffee.

"It's the coffee Tori got you."

"It's gross, its tastes like warm milk. Why didn't you help her?"

"Look, I tried but she didn't want my help. "

"Why not? "

"Because she's trying to impress you, you idiot. The last thing she wants is the ex-girlfriend's help." Jade says before walking back to the bus.

Beck takes another sip of the coffee and makes a sour face. " I can't drink this." He says to himself before walking to the store and making another cup of coffee. He picks up a pack of gum and pays for his items and heads back to the bus. He sits down and Tori comes and sits next to him.

"How is your coffee?" She asks.

"Oh, its good. Thank you."

"No problem. I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight. Maybe either to dinner or a club."

"I don't know." Beck says hesitantly "I think I'm going to rest tonight. We've got the entire week to go out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tori says sadly. "We just haven't seen each other in awhile and I thought it would be nice to catch up, you know?"

"Isn't that why we're riding a party bus instead of flying?"

"Yeah, but you and I haven't had a chance to really talk. Alone."

"We will, you want to go to the front of the bus and talk?" He suggests.

"No, I don't want Dave all in our conversation."

"Dave is cool, I doubt he cares what we talk about."

"It's okay, we'll get together after we rest. I'm going to hold you to it."

"I promise." Beck says.

* * *

Its been a long four hours, but the bus ride was finally almost over.

"Hey guys, Dave said we should arrive in about fifteen minutes." Robbie says to cheers from his friends.

"Before we get there, Robbie and I have something we wanted to say to you all. We really appreciate everyone taking time out of their busy schedules to take this trip with us." Cat says as she holds onto Robbie's arm.

"Yeah, I can't remember that last time all six of us were together." Robbie says.

"Yeah, and since everyone wasn't able to make it to the wedding, we thought it would be cool if we renewed our vows on our anniversary Thursday and have all of you there with us."

"We just want to share this moment with all of our closest friends. We don't want to take too much time away from your vacation with this but it would just mean a lot to us to have you all there."

"Of course we will be there!" Tori says getting up to give them a hug. "We wouldn't all even be on this trip if it wasn't for you two."

"Yo Rob, we can give you a bachelor party Wednesday night. Let's do this right." Andre says as Beck shakes his head in agreement.

"But he's not a bachelor anymore!" Cat says pulling Robbie closer to her.

"It's okay Cat, let him have his bachelor party. That just means that we get to throw you a bachelorette party!" Jade says with a sly grin on her face. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Not too much fun." Beck says seriously as Jade makes a face at him.

* * *

"Alright guys we're here." Dave says as he pulls up to the hotel.

"You guys stay here while we check in." Cat tells everyone as she and Robbie exit the bus.

They go inside and check in and come back to the bus.

"Hey, Dave can you pull the bus around to the back entrance." Robbie says pointing him in the direction of the entrance.

"That's the celebrity VIP entrance." Dave says very confused with what's going on.

"Well Dave, it looks like you might have a few celebrity VIPs on this bus." Cat says as she pats his shoulder. "You didn't notice how everyone arrived in limousines?"

"I just thought you were a couple of spoiled rich kids."

Cat laughs and sits in the seat behind Dave while he drives the bus around to the VIP entrance. Everyone gathers their belongings and gets ready to get off of the bus. Once the bus stops Dave opens the door so that the hotel manager can get on and talk to them and he can get off and help the bellhop.

"Hey man, who's on there?" The bellhop asks Dave.

"Apparently not who I thought was on there." He says as they finish loading the bags onto the carts.

The Hotel manager gets off and Dave gets back on the bus.

"Alright Dave, It was nice meeting you." Andre says as he gets off the bus.

"Take care Dave." Beck says as he follows Andre.

"Hey Dave, don't forget to show your daughter the pictures on your phone, okay?" Jade says as she gets off the bus.

"Seeya Dave!" Tori says as she hops off the bus.

"Alright Dave, you were great. We enjoyed having you drive us. You're pretty cool." Cat says as she stands up from her seat.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you all?" Dave says as he watches the hotel staff swarm the group that just got off the bus.

Cat lets out a little giggle. "That's Beck Oliver. He was just in a Martin Scorcese movie. That's Andre Harris. He's a Singer, songwriter, and producer. That's Tori Vega. She's a singer. And that's Jade West. She's a singer and actress. She sings..."

"Broken Promises." Dave says figuring everything out.

"Yep, that's her." Cat says with a smile.

"And what about you and that guy." He says pointing to Robbie.

"Oh, we're the Shapiros." Cats says as she joyfully hops off the bus. "Hey Dave, come take a picture with us!" Cat says waving him off the bus.

"Oh no, I can't. " Dave says as he nervously grips the steering wheel.

"Come on Dave, don't be like that now that you know who everyone is."

"Yeah, come on Dave." Jade says as she walks up behind Cat.

"Okay." Dave says hesitantly before getting off of the bus.

Jade hands her phone to the bellhop. "Dave, give him your phone so he can take a picture." She tells him.

They all gather around Dave and the bellhop takes a picture of them with Jade's phone and with Dave's phone. When he is done he hands the phones back to Jade.

"Thank you." She tells the bellhop. She puts her phone in her back pocket and takes Dave's phone and turns the camera on. She kisses him on the cheek and takes a picture of it and then hands the phone back to Dave. "Take care of yourself Dave." She says before running off with the rest of the group as they head into the hotel.

***** I know these two chapters didn't have a lot going on but things will be heating up shortly...stay tuned!*****


	5. Welcome To Vegas

The doors swing open to the luxury suite Cat, Tori, and Jade will be sharing for the next seven days. The bellhop rolls the bellman cart in as the ladies take in the extravagance of their room.

"Oh my, this is better than it looked online!" Cat says while walking around observing the different amenities.

"There's a jacuzzi in here!" Tori yells from another room.

"Wow, this view is amazing." Jade says in awe while looking out of the wall of glass in front of her.

"This is pretty cool, huh." Cat says as she walks up and gives Jade a hug.

"Yeah."

The bellhop unloads their luggage from the cart.

"Would you like for me to take your bags to your room." He asks

"I think we're good." Cat tells him while grabbing her bags.

Jade pulls out her wallet and hands the bellhop a hundred-dollar bill. "Thank You." She tells him while walking him to the door. "So who gets what room?" She says turning back to Tori and Cat.

"Whatever room you all want." Cat says.

"I think you need the room farthest away from everyone else. You are the only one in a relationship and I do not need to hear Robbie's love noises." Jade says.

"That's fine. I'll take the room farthest away, and if I get lonely I'll just come get in the bed with you!"

"Of course you will."

Cat, Tori and Jade all pick out rooms and put their belongings away. Once they were done they all come back and lounge on the couch.

"I think I'm going to go to the bar and get a drink in a few, anyone want to go with me?" Jade asks.

"I think I'm going to try the jacuzzi!" Tori says.

"I'm going to take a nap." Cat says through a long yawn.

"A nap?! We're in Vegas!" Jade snaps.

"Everybody didn't get to sleep majority of the trip like you, I'm tired."

"Fine. I'm going to change and go to the bar for a few."

Jade gets up and goes to her room and changes out of her traveling clothes and into something more appealing. She curls her hair and touches up her makeup before heading down to the bar.


	6. Someone To Love

Jade walks into the dimly lit bar and looks for a place to sit. Unable to find anything she goes and stands at an empty spot at the far end of the bar. After waiting a few minutes the bartender approaches her with a drink in his hand.

"Your drink, ma'am." He says sitting the drink in front of her.

"I didn't order yet." She says sternly, pushing the drink away.

"That man ordered it for you" He says pointing to a spot about halfway down the huge bar.

Jade turns to see who sent the drink, just to give them a thank you wave when she looks and sees that it is Beck waving back at her. She takes the drink and walks down to where Beck is sitting and squeezes between him and the person sitting next to him.

"Excuse me, but I don't accept drinks from men in bars." She jokingly tells him.

"Not even from an old friend." Beck says with a huge smile on his face.

"I guess I can make an exception. Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, a table just opened up... wanna sit for a minute?"

"Sure, why not."

Beck and Jade make their way through the crowded bar to the empty table. Beck pulls Jade's seat out for her and waits for her to sit.

"Still the gentleman I see." Jade says as she adjusts herself in her seat.

"I try." He says as he sits.

There is an awkward silence between the two. Beck nervously taps on the table as Jade picks with a chipped piece of black nail polish on her thumb. They both look around the bar trying to avoid making eye contact with each other. Jade takes a sip of the drink Beck bought her and starts laughing.

"Is this a zombie?" She says holding the glass up.

"Yeah, I didn't know what else to get you. The last drink I remember you liking was a zombie." Beck says through a chuckle.

"Oh my Goodness, do you remember when I started drinking these?"

"Yeah, you didn't even care what was in it. All you knew is that it was called a zombie and you made it your drink of choice."

"It's really good though." Jade says taking another sip. "Why are you down here by yourself? Where are the guys?"

"They're in the pool. They couldn't wait to get in." Beck says rolling his eyes.

"Cat said y'all had a nice pool. I'm gonna have to come and check it out."

"Yeah, why doesn't your room have a pool?"

"Cat got us a suite with a full kitchen because I said I wanted to cook for us all a couple of times. So we don't have a pool, but we have a jacuzzi."

"You're cooking?"

"Yeah, I've taken a few cooking classes when I had some down time and I like it. "

"Would you be offended if I ordered out?"

"Yes!" Jade says slapping Beck on the arm. "I don't really get to cook for other people that often."

"That might be a good thing."

"Trust me, you'll love it. Do you still like french toast?"

"It's my favorite!"

"I tell you what, for breakfast tomorrow, I'll make stuffed french toast. I guarantee you'll love it."

"Alright. We'll see."

They both laugh and the tension that once filled the room was now gone. The two of them were comfortable and safe with each other, just like old times.

"So how's your family doing?" Beck asks.

Jade's smile disappears and the happiness she was exuding begins to fade. She looks at Beck and gives a despondent shrug. "Hell if I know."

"What do you mean?" He says leaning in, taking a genuine interest.

"Well you know how my dad is. He's never been supportive of anything I've done."

"Yeah."

"He was pretty pissed when I left college after getting my record deal. I tried to tell him that I can always finish college, but I might never get this opportunity again. He pretty much told me I was an idiot chasing a pipe dream."

"Wow." Beck says in disbelief. "Well how does he feel now that you're successful?"

"Well... When my first album went platinum, I went to him _so _excited and happy. I was like dad, my album has gone platinum... that means at least a million people have bought my album and its projected to sell a lot more."

"What did he say?"

"Jade when are you going to get your act together!" She says mocking her father. "I guess you'll listen when you're broke and living on the streets. And when it happens don't come knocking on my door looking for help."

"Damn..." Beck says shaking his head. "Well what about your mother, she always supported you."

Jade lets out deep sigh. "Do you remember that asshole my mother was dating my freshman year? The one that gave me shit about everything?"

"Yeah."

"Well she married him."

"She married that jerk?"

"Yeah, one day we got into a _huge _argument and he actually told my mother that she needed to choose between the two of us. My mother told him that she wasn't going to choose, that is until he threatened to divorce her. I've barely talked to her since. I might hear from her every once in awhile, usually through Cat. I tried to call and he had my number blocked."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. So what do you do for holidays and stuff?"

"Usually I work. I try to keep myself busy. If I can't find anything to keep myself busy, I"ll hang with Robbie and Cat."

"Really?" Beck says with a smile.

"Yeah." Jade says as her mood starts to lighten. "I have to say, I used to give Cat a lot of shit.. but I thank God for that girl everyday." Jade pauses when she feels her eyes start to water. She pulls her shirt out and tucks her face in, pressing the corners of her eyes to stop her tears.

Beck sits quietly and watches her. It wasn't that often that Jade cried, and for her to do so in a room full of people was a big deal. He sits his drink down and rubs her arm, trying to console her. The sight of her crying makes him want to cry, something that always happened when he saw her cry.

"Are you alright?" He asks still stroking her arm.

Jade lifts her head and straightens her shirt. "I'm fine." She says before taking a long sip of her drink. "But yeah, Cat has been amazing and she tries so hard to make sure she keeps some sort of communication between me and my mom even if it is indirectly. She calls and checks on me all the time. And honestly it feels good to have someone tell you that they love you. Not fans, and not people working with you but someone who _really _loves you and cares about you and your well-being... you know?"

"Yeah."

"Enough about me, how are your parents doing?"

"They're good. You know they still have the RV in the backyard."

"Really?" Jade says bursting with laughter. "Your parents were the coolest. Who else would let their kid have a RV in the backyard because they want more privacy."

"I know, if they only knew what was going on in that RV." Beck says raising his eyebrows.

Jade giggles and covers her face with her hand to keep Beck from seeing her blush.

"I don't want you to think I'm crazy, but I actually have something for you." An embarrassed Beck says.

"_For me?" _Jade says pointing to herself.

"Yeah, I know your birthday was last week, and I had the chance to come into something I knew you would like."

"What is it?" Jade say skeptically.

"It's a surprise. Wanna go see it?" Beck says with a sheepish grin.

"Sure." Jade says as they leave and head back to his suite.


	7. Sweetest Surprise

"Damn, this is nice." Jade says as she and Beck walk into the Suite. "I want to see the infamous pool."

"It's over here. Come on" Beck says as he leads Jade to the pool where Robbie and Andre are swimming.

"Hey, Jade." Robbie yells out.

"Damn, you two didn't waste any time hooking up." Andre says jokingly.

"Nobody's hooking up." Beck says flatly.

"Yeah, so shut your hole before I shut it for you." Jade says with a phoney smile. "This pool is pretty cool. Who's gonna swim in it with me when I'm ready?"

"Well I would, but I might be entertaining a honey or two." Andre says conceitedly.

"Ugh, I forgot you single fellas will be whoring yourselves out to any girl with a pretty smile."

"I don't know about every girl, but maybe a few."Andre says grinning.

"I don't have plans for any of that." Beck says cutting his eyes at Jade.

"Yeah right." She says as she walks away.

Beck follows Jade while she walks around and inspects the guys' entire suite peeking in every room.

"This place is hardcore." She says turning to Beck. "Which one is your room?"

"The second one you roamed through. Come on, let's get your surprise."

Beck takes Jade to his bedroom and closes the door. Jade hops up on the king sized bed and makes herself comfortable. Beck goes to the closet and pulls out one of his bags and starts digging around inside of it.

"I don't know why, but I'm kinda scared to give you this." Beck says nervously laughing. "I'm not sure if you're still into this stuff."

"Stop being a drama queen and give it to me already." Jade says sitting up to watch Beck.

"Hold on, I'm getting it."

Beck sifts around in the bag a little longer before finally pulling out a yellow padded envelope. He turns to look at Jade and hands her the envelope.

"What is this?" She says looking at the envelope.

"Just open it." Beck says impatiently.

Jade opens the envelope and pulls out a dvd case. She looks at Beck who is just standing quietly waiting for her response. Jade flips the dvd over to the front and her eyes widen with excitement.

"Oh. My. God." She says in disbelief.

"Do you like it?" Beck asks.

"_Yes_!" Jade says as she throws her arms around Beck's neck.

"I was hoping you would. I didn't know if you still liked that movie or not."

"You know The Scissoring is my all time favorite movie! But I thought The Scissoring 3 doesn't come out for a few months."

"It doesn't. I have a friend that works for the studio and they got me an advanced screening copy."

"This is so cool! I have to watch this tonight! Do you want to watch it with me?"

"Yeah. We can watch it in here if you want."

"Alright, but we have to do it up! Let's order some room service. We need some popcorn, and candy, and nachos!"

"Let's do it. I'll call room service."

"Alright, I'm going to change into something more comfortable. I'll be right back.

"Ok."

Jade starts to walk out of the room but stops when she gets to the door. She turns around, comes back and gives Beck another hug.

"This was really cool of you... Thank you."

Beck smiles as Jade leaves and goes back to her suite.


	8. Party Crasher

"Hey!" Tori says to Jade as she walks in the door. "You've been at the bar all this time?"

"Um, no... not really." Jade says trying to avoid going into details with Tori.

Jade walks past Tori and goes to her room. She looks through her bags and pulls out a tank top and a pair of sweatpants and quickly changes her clothes when there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Jade yells out.

"It's Tori!"

"Here we go." Jade thinks to herself before opening the door. When she opens the door Tori walks in and jumps up on Jade's bed.

"I love this bed, I should have grabbed this room when we were picking."

"I haven't slept in it yet, so do you want it?"

"No... you already got it."

"O...k... Sooo what's up."

"I just came to talk to you, see how the bar was."

"It was nice. Huge actually. I ended up running into Beck while I was down there, so we sat and talked for awhile. Just did a little catching up."

"Oh really, Beck was there." Tori says.

"Yeah. Bet you wish you went with me now, huh." Jade laughs.

"Whatever, well I'm gonna go dry off and change. I'll talk to you later." Tori says hopping off the bed and leaving Jade's room.

Once Tori is gone Jade straightens up and grabs her favorite pillow that she bought to Vegas with her. She leaves her room and is almost out of the suite when she hears Tori call her name.

"Jade! Where are you going.?"

"Huh?" Jade says cluelessly turning around to see where Tori was.

"Where are you going? Why do you have your pillow?"

"Uhhh. Well, hmm. I'm... going to watch a movie...with Beck." Jade says.

"Oh." Tori says upset. "Look, if you and Beck are..."

"There is not a Beck and me. We were just going to watch a movie."

"Oh, okay. Well will it be okay if I join you guys?" Tori says with her arms crossed over her chest.

Jade doesn't respond at first, but manages to muster up a phoney smile.

"Of course you can." She says through her teeth.

"Cool, let's go."

Jade walks out of the room with Tori following behind her. When she gets back to the guys' suite she knocks on door and Beck opens the door excited and ready to watch the movie with Jade. Once he notices Tori standing behind her his smile disappears and a look of confusion comes across his face.

"Tori wants to watch the movie with us." Jade say very unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, I hope I'm not intruding." Tori says as she walks past Jade and takes Beck by the hand. "You wanna give me the tour?"

"Umm, sure." Beck says as Tori pulls him along. He turns back and looks at Jade who just shrugs her shoulders and walks off towards Beck's room.

Once in Beck's room, Jade sees that Beck has ordered all of her favorite candies and drinks and a big tub of popcorn. She hops up on the bed and tosses the pillows that are sitting where she wants to sit to the other side of the bed and puts her pillow up against the headboard. She gets herself comfortable and starts pouring m&m's and reese's pieces in the bucket of popcorn. She leans back against the pillow and shoves a handful of the popcorn/candy mixture into her mouth.

"And that brings us to my room." Beck says opening the door to his room.

"Wow, this is fantastic!" Tori says as she walks inside.

Jade rolls her eyes at Tori's eagerness, but doesn't say anything. She just keeps eating her popcorn mixture. Beck sees her on the bed and walks up to her.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to pour those in there." He says.

"So what movie are we watching?" Tori says interrupting the two.

"The Scissoring 3." Beck says slightly annoyed.

"Oh." Tori says unimpressed. "I didn't know that was out already."

"It's not. I got a copy from the studio for Jade since she likes The Scissoring movies."

"Y'all don't want to watch something else?" Tori says climbing onto the bed and sitting next to Jade.

"Um, not really." Beck says. "This was kinda a gift for Jade."

"Well alright, I guess we're watching this. Ohh, popcorn!" Tori says as she reaches into the bucket and grabs a handful.

"Eww, what is this?" She says looking at her hand.

"It's popcorn with m&m's and reese's pieces. It's good." Jade says, growing impatient with Tori.

"Yeah, I remember Jade used to always dump those in her popcorn. I guess she still does." Beck laughs.

Tori scrunches her face in disgust. "Do you have any plain popcorn."

"It's good, try it." Beck says taking the bucket from Jade and popping a mouthful of the mixture.

"Nooo thanks, what else do you have?"

"Um... twizzlers, gummie bears..."

"Ugh, I don't think I want any of those. Thankfully, I don't plan on doing very much eating anyway." Tori says as she flashes Beck as flirty smile.

"You know what..." Jade says jumping down off the bed and grabbing her pillow. " I'm just gonna leave you two kids alone. I'll get the movie when you're done."

"Jade, you don't have to..." Beck begins.

"It's okay. You two enjoy." Jade says as she walks out of the door and back to her suite.

* * *

Jade walks into her room and tosses her pillow on the bed. She takes off her sweatpants and tank top and carefully places them on the back of the chair. She walks over to the mirror and snatches her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head when she hears the door open.

"Can I come in?" Cat whispers peeking her head in the door.

"Yeah come in." Jade tells her.

"How was the bar?" Cat says sitting down in the large armchair across from the bed.

"It was nice. Pretty big. I ended up running into Beck down there."

"Ooooh..." Cat says playfully. "How did that go?"

"It was fine. He sent me a drink and we sat and talked for awhile."

"So sweet."

"Calm down Caterina."

"Whaaaat. I want you two to get back together."

"Come on, that was so long ago. We're just friends. Plus Tori's trying to hook up with him anyway."

"But Beck doesn't want Tori." Cat says very matter-of-factly.

"How would you know?" Jade says

"Because he wants you."

"What-ever, how do you figure?"

"I've never told you this but _every time_ I talk to Beck, he always asks about you. What are you up to, are you okay. He doesn't ask about Tori like that."

"So, that could just mean he's being friendly. We did date for years."

"He also told me that you two never really broke up, you just kinda drifted apart. You were busy with school and he was busy starting his career. And then when you got signed things really got hectic and y'all just kinda lost touch. So in my opinion you two are still together."

"We are _so_ not together. He's dated other women and I've dated other men. And I've seen the girls he's been out with, they are nothing like me... they're more like Tori, so maybe she is the one he wants."

"Have you ever stopped to think that _maybe _he doesn't date girls like you because he wants _you_?"

"What?"

"He wants the real thing, not some cheap knock-off."

"I doubt it. Plus I'm not even thinking about that. He's hanging with Tori now, I'm here chillin."

"Okay, well let me ask you this."

"Whaaaat!" Jade whines.

"Did he ask Tori to hang out with him or did she just invite herself?"

Jade doesn't answer and instead gives Cat a look of annoyance.

"Ok fine, don't answer, but I have one more question. Did he ask you to hang out with him... I bet he did." Cat says with a playful smile.

"Are you done?" Jade asks her.

"Yep, I'm done... The hubby's about to come over and get in the jacuzzi with me anyway."

"Robbie was just in the pool, he's going to turn into a prune."

"He'll be alright. You wanna join us?"

"No thank you. I'm just going to relax."

"KK, well you know where I'll be if you change your mind." Cat says as she lifts herself from the chair and walks out the door.

Jade closes the bedroom door and pulls another bag from the closet. She fishes around until she finds her iPod and beats headphones. She puts the headphones on and turns the music all the way up. She sings and dances around before grabbing the complimentary notepad and pencil out of the nightstand. Jade jumps up on the bed and lays on her stomach and starts to scribble in the notepad, anything that came to her head she wrote down; song lyrics, doodles, etc. When her favorite song comes on she lays her head down on her arm and starts tapping her pencil along with the beat. She is in her own little world until she is startled by a hand on her back. She jumps up on the bed to see who it was.

"You scared the shit out of me!" She yells.

"Sorry." Beck laughs.

"What are you doing here? I though you and Tori were watching the movie." She says as she tries to cover her body with her hands without Beck noticing.

"Tori didn't really want to watch that anyway. So we ended up watching something else until she fell asleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. I didn't want to watch The Scissoring with her anyway... I wanted to watch it with you. I have the movie, and the popcorn." He says holding both up with a smile.

"Alright, let me put something on." Jade says as she slides off the bed. "Turn around."

"Why, I've seen you in less than this before. Plus, I kinda like this look."

"Ha ha." Jade says sarcastically. "Let me get a robe."

Jade grabs a robe from the closet and puts it on while Beck gets the movie set up on the dvd player. Once he has the movie ready to play he climbs up on the bed and sits the popcorn bucket in his lap. Jade sits on the opposite side of the bed and turns off the light.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" Beck says handing her the bucket.

"I don't know." She replies.

"Come on, what's the fun in watching a horror movie if you don't have someone to grab onto? Beck says as he scoots over and sits next to Jade on the bed. "Ready?"

"_So _ready." Jade says as Beck takes the remote control and starts the movie.


	9. Breakfast At Jade's

"Dear Lord this chair is heavy." Jade says as she struggles to drag a desk chair to the dining area. "Cat, help."

"KK." Cat says as she hops off the couch and grabs the bottom of the chair. "Oh my, this _is_ heavy... what is it made of?"

"Who knows. Come on, lets just hurry up and get it over there.

Jade and Cat carry the chair to the dining area and sit it down. Jade goes in her bedroom to get the chair from that desk, which wasn't as heavy so she carries it herself. She lifts the chair and starts to turn around when she accidentally hits the edge of the table making a loud bang. She winces and looks over her shoulder to the bed where Beck was still sleeping to see if she woke him up. Beck turns over, apparently undisturbed by the noise, so Jade continues out of the bedroom and to the dining room.

"Alright, we have enough places to sit, I guess I should get started." She says as she walks into the kitchen.

"I wish you would have woke me up this morning. I would have went with you to get the rental and groceries." Cat says standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"It's alright. I know you and Robbie were up late, so I didn't bother."

"Yeah, sooo _you_ know _I_ know Beck came over last night... right." Cat says playfully.

"Don't start." Jade says cutting her eyes at her.

"What? So what happened to him hanging with Tori?"

"He said she wanted to watch something else and then she fell asleep. So he brought the movie and popcorn over here."

"Aww... That is _so_ sweet."

"Oh my goodness." Jade says rolling her eyes.

"So when did he leave?" Cat probes. "I never saw him leave while I was up."

Jade lets out a drawn out sigh. "That's because he spent the night."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Cat squeals rushing into the kitchen and grabbing Jade's arm. "Did you do the do?"

"What! No...Get off me!" Jade says snatching her arm away. "It's not even like that."

"Did he sleep in your bed?" Cat asks seriously.

"Yeah."

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

Cat lets out a loud squeal and starts jumping up and down with excitement.

"Please calm down." Jade says grabbing Cat by the shoulders to stop her from jumping. "We watched the movie and talked and we just dozed off and fell asleep. I just hope he's up and out of here before Tori gets back."

"Why?"

"I don't want her to think I hooked up with him, or that I'm trying to hook up with him."

Jade walks away from Cat and washes her hands and starts to prep her food.

"Ohh, let me help!" Cat says about to jump to action.

"NO!" Jade yells whipping around. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell.. I'm working on it. But I'm okay I don't need any help."

"You never let me help." Cat says sadly.

Jade looks at Cat who is standing there upset and pouting and gives in.

"Okay, come on. Wash your hands and you can help me with the muffins."

"Yay!" Cat says skipping to the sink to wash her hands.

"I'll be back." Jade says. "I need to get my apron."

"KK, what do you want me to do in the meantime?"

"All that stuff there is for the muffins. I already measured everything out so put it in and mix it and put it in the muffin tin. Don't add anything please."

"I love your muffins, I promise I won't mess them up."

Jade just looks at Cat as she walks out of the kitchen. She quietly slides into the bedroom and grabs her apron out of one of her bags. She puts it on and strikes a pose in the mirror and chuckles at herself.

"Cute." Beck says lifting himself up in the bed. "Very 1950's."

"Thanks." Jade says shooting him a smile. "I thought it was cute."

"I guess you're really serious about this cooking stuff."

"I told you I was. And I need to get going because Cat is in the kitchen by herself. You never know how that will turn out."

Beck laughs and climbs out of the bed and grabs his shoes.

"Hey Jade, I had a good time last night. I hope we get to hang out some more."

"Yeah, I did too. We haven't talked like that in forever."

"Yeah, I know."

"I gotta go." Jade says before finally slipping out of the room. Beck sits on the corner of the bed and puts his shoes on and walks out of the bedroom and peeks in the kitchen where Jade and Cat were hard at work preparing breakfast.

"Looks good ladies. Can't wait to eat." He says grinning.

"Well why don't you go take a shower and change and we will call you guys when everything is ready." Cat says pushing him towards the front door.

"Alright, alright... I'm going." He says running his hand through his hair as he walks to the door. Just as he is about to open it, he hears it beep and it suddenly flings open.

"Beck, what are you doing here?" Tori says confused.

"Uh, we needed some help moving this heavy chair so Cat went and got him to help us." Jade yells darting from the kitchen to the front door. Cat walks up behind them unsure of what is going on.

"What?" Cat says.

"Remember the heavy desk chair. We needed one of the guys to move."

"Yeah?" Cat says still unsure of what is happening.

"Why didn't you get Robbie?" Tori asks with her hands on her hips.

"He was asleep." Jade says cutting Cat off. "Beck was the only one awake. Thanks Beck. We'll call you in a few." She says pushing him out the door.

"Smells good in here, what are you cooking?" Tori says heading towards the kitchen.

"A little bit of everything. How was your night?"

"It was great. We watched a movie and stayed up and talked all night." Tori says with a grin on her face.

"All night, huh." Jade says raising an eyebrow.

"Well maybe not all night, but long enough before cuddling up and falling asleep in each others' arms. It was great!"

"That can't be tru..." Cat starts before Jade cuts her off.

"That's great. It's good to see you two hitting it off." She says smiling at Tori. "Why don't you go get ready, breakfast will be done soon."

"Okay!" Tori says before happily walking out of the kitchen and to her room.

Cat slowly walks to the door and watches Tori as she walks away. Once she is out of her sight she angrily turns around and walks up to Jade.

"You know she was lying." Cat whispers heatedly.

"I know." Jade says nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you call her out?"

"What's that going to do? If she feels more confidant by trying to make me jealous then so be it."

"I don't like it. " Cat snaps. "It's like she's trying to rub your face in something that didn't even happen. Beck was here all night."

"We know that, but she doesn't need to. Nothing happened and she doesn't need to think anything happened... alright."

Cat just stands with her arms crossed over her chest while Jade stands with a hand on her hip waiting for a response.

"Cat?" She says leaning into her.

"Fine, I won't say anything... this time."

"Thank you. Go ahead and call the guys over."

"KK." Cat says solemnly.

* * *

Everyone is gathered in the dining room filling into their seats as Jade brings the last of the food and a pitcher of orange juice into the dining room and sits them on the table.

"This is some spread you put together Jade." Andre says rubbing his hands together ready to eat.

"I'm still not sure about this." Beck laughs.

"Jade's a great cook. " Cat says.

"Yeah, she did most of our Thanksgiving dinner last year. It was amazing." Robbie says.

"Thanks Rob." Jade says winking at him. "Alright, let's eat."

Jade sits down at the table and everyone passes the food around and they begin to eat.

"Wow, this is great." Andre says digging in.

"What is this?" Tori asks. "It's delicious."

"Veggie frittata." Jade says as she begins to eat.

"I'm loving this stuffed French toast." Beck says reaching for another piece.

"I told you you would love it." Jade laughs.

"Yeah, I hope you still like to cook like this when we get married. I can get used to this."

Cat looks up and smiles at Beck talking about marrying Jade. Jade's eyes widen and she looks down at her plate and shoves a piece of muffin into her mouth.

"So, are we going to hit up the casino today?" Tori chimes in changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm ready to hit the craps table." Beck says.

"Yeah man, me too." Andre says.

"Why don't we all go after breakfast."

"Yeah!"

"That's cool, but I have to clean up and get dressed first." Jade says.

"Alright, how about one. That should be enough time for everyone to get dressed. We can hit up the casino, get some lunch, hang out, have dinner , and hit up a club later. Sound Good?" Robbie says.

Everyone nods in agreement and they all go back to eating the delicious breakfast Jade made for them.


	10. Can't Fight The Feeling

"Are we just going to play the slot machines all day?" Tori says looking down the row at Cat and Jade.

"I hope not." Jade says as she hits the button to spin again.

"I like the slot machines." Cat says looking at her friends.

"But we've been here for forty-five minutes." Tori says taking another spin. "When are we going to do something else?"

"Go ahead... I can stay here by myself." Cat says as she presses her spin button. "Wooooo! I just won something!"

"How much did you win?" Jade says looking over at her machine.

"I don't know it's still going!"

They all watch Cat's slot machine waiting for it to stop. Finally it lets out a ring and stops the tally.

"Four hundred thirty-five dollars!" Cat squeals.

"Good job." Jade says nodding her head.

"Alright Cat." Tori cheers.

"I can't leave now guys, I'm on a roll." Cat says as she happily wiggles in her chair.

"Well I'm going to get a drink. I'll be back." Jade says as she spins her chair around and looks for the bar. She carefully makes her way through the crowded casino when she spots Andre and goes to see what he is doing. "Andre!" She calls out waving her hand in the air for him to see.

"Hey." He says waving back. "Are you guys still at the slot machines?"

"Yeah. Cat just won four hundred dollars so she's not budging."

"Where were you on your way to?"

"The bar to get a drink."

"Come to the craps table with me."

"Alright."

Andre and Jade make their way to the craps table where they see Robbie and Beck standing and Beck's about to roll the dice.

"Here, blow on these." Beck says holding his hand out to Jade.

"What?" Jade says looking at him like he's crazy.

"It's for luck, come on blow on 'em" He says.

Jade hesitates for a moment before finally giving the dice a quick blow. Beck tosses the dice and everyone cheers as the dealer yells out "Eleven!" Beck let's out a holler and Jade sees everyone celebrating and starts to clap.

"I don't have the slightest idea how this game works." She says.

"Stick with me, I'll teach you the basics." Beck tells her. "Blow the dice."

She blows on the dice again and Beck tosses them. "SEVEN!" The dealer yells out met with cheers from everyone. Beck puts the dice in front of Jade again and once again she blows on them. This time he rolls an eight. He continues to roll and appears to be on a winning streak when Tori and Cat walk up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cat says.

"Beck's on a roll!" Robbie says putting his arm around her.

"I see you finally left your slot machine." Jade says.

"Yeah after she lost all of her winnings, I told her to stop while she was ahead." Tori says.

"Jade, blow the dice." Beck says impatiently waiting for her.

She blows the dice and Beck wins again.

"Here Tori, I never did make it to the bar. Come blow the dice for Beck." Jade says pulling Tori next to Beck.

"You can't leave now, I'm on a roll!" Beck says pulling her back.

"Tori will take care of you." She says as she slips out and walks away.

* * *

It's 3 a.m. and everyone is returning to their suites after a busy day and a long night. Jade and Cat have to practically carry a drunk Tori back to her room and put her in the bed. Once they have Tori undressed and in the bed they go and sit in the livingroom.

"When did she drink so much?" Cats says laying on the couch with her feet on Jade's lap.

"Well she had a couple of drinks at the casino, and she had a cocktail at lunch, and a couple of glasses of wine at dinner, and she was throwing back shots like it was nothing at the club."

"Wow, that's a lot. I didn't even realize she had that much."

"I just thought she was hardcore like that, It didn't catch up to her until we were at the club."

"She's heavy when she's drunk. Do you think she drinks like that a lot?"

"Dead weight. She might have ruined her chance with Beck though. She was too sloppy. He looked annoyed and completely turned off." Jade says.

"I already told you Beck doesn't want Tori."

"Don't start." Jade says throwing her hand up.

"Fine...Are you tired?" Cat asks cunningly.

"Why?"

"Let's go crash the guys' place. I could go for a swim."

"Sure. Let's do it."

Jade and Cat change into their swimsuits and make their way to guys' suite. Cat slides the spare card key she had in and carefully opens the door. It was silent in the men's suite. Robbie and Beck were both in the bed and Andre was still out entertaining a young lady he met at the club.

"I'm gonna go get Robbie." Cat whispers to Jade.

"What? I thought we were going to swim by ourselves."

"No, let's get the guys... it'll be more fun." Cat says before hurrying towards Robbie's room. "Get Beck!" She shouts back to Jade before disappearing.

Jade wanders around before finally slipping into Beck's bedroom. She turns on the table lamp so that she has just enough light to see where she was going. She walks up to the bed and lightly taps him on his arm. Beck rolls over but doesn't wake up.

"Beck!" She whispers. "Beck, get up." She says this time lightly nudging him.

Beck pushes most of the hair out of his face and manages to slightly open his eyes. All he can see through his sleepy eyes and hair is the mid section of someone standing over him.

"Hmm." He mumbles.

"Beck?" Jade says bending down to get a look at his face.

"Jade?" Beck says opening his eye all the way and sliding himself up in the bed and sitting up against the headboard. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanna go swimming?" She asks nervously.

Beck looks at the clock sitting next to the bed. "Do you know it's 3:30?"

"Yeah, Cat and I wanted to go swimming. She's waking Robbie up now."

Beck pushes the rest of the hair out of his face and looks at Jade. "What's under the robe?" He asks her.

"My swimsuit..duh." She says snidely.

"Let me see it."

"Why?"

"I wanna know if it's worth getting out of bed."

"Yeah right, you just want to sneak a peek."

"OK, maybe that too."

Jade laughs while Beck sits with a big smile on his face waiting to see what she is going to do. Jade unties the belt to the robe and quickly opens and closes it again.

"Was that a red bikini?" Beck say quite amused.

"Yeah."

"Hmmm, never seen you in a red bikini. I'm in." He says as he gets out of the bed.

"I'll meet you at the pool." Jade says as she walks out.

When Jade gets back to the pool Robbie and Cat are already inside playing around.

"What took you so long?" Cat yells out.

"I had to wake him up." Jade says sharply.

She drops her robe and stands at the pool steps. When Beck walks up he sees Jade slowly dipping her toes in the water trying to test the temperature. He gently places his hand on the small of her back.

"What are you doing?" He says.

"Trying to see how cold it is."

"Just get in." He says pulling his hair into a ponytail and then jumping into the pool.

Jade carefully steps into the pool and Beck playfully splashes her.

"Beck, stop!" She says.

"Stop being so uptight." He says as he splashes her again.

"I'm not being uptight. It's cold."

"Well the only way you're going to get used to it is if you get the water on you."

"Ohhh, we'll be back." Cat says pulling Robbie towards the steps of the pool by the arm.

"We just got in here, what do you need?" Robbie says trying to pull away.

"I need you to come with me." Cat says through her teeth to which Robbie agrees and comes with her.

"You know, you owe me seven thousand dollars." Beck says swimming up to Jade.

"Excuse me?" She says pulling him up.

"You owe me seven thousand dollars." He laughs.

"How is that?"

"You left the craps table while I was on a winning streak. You can't do that when someone is using you for good luck."

"Oh, please. I left you Tori."

"Yeah and I crapped out."

"Sorry." Jade laughs.

"Why do you keep handing Tori off to me anyway?"

"Because she likes you and wants to hook up with you. I know you know it by now."

"Yeah, but I've just been trying to ignore it."

"Why?"

"Why are you helping her." He asks.

"Why not... Trying to be a good friend I guess."

"That's a change. Anyway, Tori's not my type."

"Yeah right. I've seen the girls you've dated. Haley Paige, Sierra Baxter, London Carrey, they are all like Tori. Bubbly, sweet, so why not just go for Tori."

"Yeah, and you see none of those dates went anywhere. It's just not my type of girl."

"She was your type in high school when you tried to kiss her." Jade says quietly.

"No, she wasn't... To be honest, I was hurt and confused, and I didn't really know what I wanted. I just knew I couldn't have you."

"What's your type then?"

"You."

"Yeah right." Jade says splashing him in the face with water.

"What about you? I've seen the kind of guys that you have gone out with also. Dylan Swain, Xander Roberts?"

"I went on one date with them and the media blew it up. I don't really do that much dating. It's like most of the guys in the industry are assholes or douches. And its hard to meet a regular guy that doesn't know who you are and isn't going to try to use you. It's not even worth the headache."

"You could date me. I'm not an asshole, and I wouldn't use you." Beck says softly as he slowly approaches Jade.

"Oh please. We broke up and have hardly talked since. Must be for a reason."

She swims away to the very edge of the pool overlooking the city. She looks down at all the lights and just takes it all in. Beck swims up next to her and just looks out at the lights.

"Beautiful view huh?" She says still looking out.

"Yeah." He says before turning to look at her. "Jade, I still love you and I think about you all the time. We drifted apart at a very busy time in both of our lives and I think that's the worst mistake I've ever made."

"What makes you think it would work out now? We're just as busy, if not busier than we were then."

"We're both established, we don't have to try as hard. We can make it work."

"Beck... I don't..." Jade starts as Beck grabs her and kisses her. She pulls back at first caught off guard and unsure of what to do. They look each other in the eyes for a moment as Beck smiles and puts his hands around her waist and carefully pulls her up against him. He leans in and kisses her again and Jade, unable to suppress her feelings anymore, wraps her arms around his neck and passionately kisses him back.


	11. Love Story Interrupted

*****Disclaimer: This Chapter Begins With a Love/Sex Scene. It's Not Extremely Graphic, But It Does Exist. If You Are Sensitive To This Type of Material Please Skip Ahead.*****

Jade is lying on the bed on her side playing with a piece of hair when she feels fingers softly running up the side of her body. They start at her thigh and lightly run to her hip and her waist before she feels a soft kiss on her cheek. When she turns over and faces Beck he looks at her and a quick, subtle smile comes across his face. The sight of Beck's smile makes Jade smile and she scoots into his arms and presses her lips to his. He lays her down and towers over top of her moving his lips from her lips to her neck. He slides his hands up her back and unhooks her bra and carefully slips it off. He admires her for a second before sliding his hands down her sides and slipping her lace underwear down her legs and off her feet. He lies down and pulls her on top of him . Jade kisses his chest and neck and finally moves to his lips. She loved his lips and glow of his tan skin. He wraps his hands around her hips and begins to slowly rock them back and forth. She looks down at him and her long black hair falls in front of her face. She takes her hand and pushes the hair back not wanting anything to disturb her view. She wants to see all of him, she wants to look into his eyes and see into his soul. Their eyes stay locked on each other until he slides his hand up her back and up the back of her neck into her hair. He takes the handful of hair and gives a gentle pull, not to hurt her, but because she liked it. He knew she always liked a little pain with her pleasure. As she leans her head back her breathing begins to deepen and Beck lays her on her back and passionately kisses her. She grabs him around the waist as it's now his turn to do the work. As their lovemaking becomes more intense she moves her hands to his back and digs her nails in slightly breaking his skin. Beck can feel the sting of his broken skin but doesn't mind, he has missed this feeling for awhile and was glad to have it back. Once again their eyes have locked and they are so engrossed with each other that they never hear the knock on his door. It wasn't until Jade heard a faint gasp that she unlocked her eyes from his and saw Tori standing in the doorway.

"Stop." Jade whispers, lightly tapping Beck on the arm. "Beck, stop." She says again as Tori storms out of the room and back to their suite.

"Shit, that was Tori." She says pushing Beck off of her.

"Damn." He says pushing his hair out of his face.

Jade searches around the bed for her clothes when Beck gets up and pulls her into him for a kiss.

"Stop Beck, I can't do this now." She says as she picks her stuff up off of the floor.

"Do you really want to stop now?" He says with a mischievous grin.

"No." She says playfully. "But I have to fix this. This isn't how I wanted her to find out about us."

"Alright." He says as he helps her with her things.

Jade quickly gets dressed and hurries back to her suite. She opens the door and doesn't see Tori anywhere.

"Tori!" She calls out waiting for a response. "Tori!"

"What the hell do you want?" Tori says fiercely.

"Look Tori, I was going to talk to you today I didn't want you to..."

"You are such a bitch, I told you if you had something with him to just let me know and I would back off."

"I didn't have anything with him. This all just happened last night after the club, we just kinda reconnected. I was going to tell you."

"Yeah right. You knew you had feelings for him and you continued to let me look like a fool chasing after him."

"Tori I did everything in my power to push him in your direction."

"Yeah right."

"What's going on?" Cat says walking into the room after hearing her friends screaming.

"Nothing Cat, can you go sit with the guys for awhile." Jade says trying to gently push Cat towards the door.

"No, she can stay and see you for the bitch you really are." Tori yells.

"Tori, leave her out of it."

"Why, you don't want her to know that I walked in on you fucking Beck!"

"Oh." Cat says as she puts her hands to her mouth. "Maybe I should go."

"No, you stay! Jade tell her how you were just trying to make a fool out of me like always."

"Tori, I said that's not what I was trying to do..." Before Jade can finish her sentence Tori slaps her across the face with all her strength.

"Tori?" Cat screams. "Oh, my goodness Jade..." she says pulling Jade's hand down from her cheek. "I can't believe you just did that." She says glaring at Tori.

"You know what, it's okay." Jade says calmly. "I'll let you have that one, but that's the last hit you get Vega. I know you're upset, but you need to listen to me."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"Tori, I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"GO TO HELL YOU WHORE!"

"SCREW YOU TORI! I've been nothing but nice to you this entire trip, even trying to _help you_ hook up with my ex boyfriend. How messed up is that?"

"Not as messed up as you. That's probably why your family doesn't even talk to you. You're a conniving, manipulative bitch. It was probably your plan to embarrass me this entire time.

"I don't have to stand here and take this." Jade says walking away and towards the door before stopping and turning back to Tori. "If you need me, _you know where I'll be_." she says seductively before walking out the door. She goes back to the guys' suite and bangs on the door a couple of times until Andre finally opens the door.

"Damn, what happened to your face?" He says looking at the red and blue spot on Jade's cheek.

"Nothing." She says bitterly. "Can I take a quick shower?"

"Is there something wrong with your shower?" Andre asks.

"Andre, please." She says exhausted.

"Alright. There are clean towels and wash cloths in there."

"Thanks." She says as she storms past Andre and into the bathroom he and Beck shared. She looked in the mirror at the bruise that was forming on her cheek and rolls her eyes. "Dammit." She whispers.

"Hey, can I come in." Beck says from outside of the door.

"Yeah." Jade says before hopping up on the huge countertop.

"Andre said you had a bruise on your cheek? What happened?" He says walking up to her and taking her chin in his hand and inspecting her face.

"Tori happened." She says.

"She hit you?" He says surprised.

"Yeah."

"Is she still alive?"

"I didn't hit her back. She's mad. I let her have that one."

Beck gives her a hug and a kiss. "I'm sorry. This is my fault."

"No, it's no ones fault."

"Do you want me to go talk to her?"

"No, just let her calm down."

She hops off of the counter and gives him another big hug. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Do you want someone to get your shampoos or body wash?"

"No, I'll just use this hotel stuff."

"Alright, I'll see if I have anything you can wear."

"Thanks."

Beck walks out and leaves Jade to her shower. She takes a long hot shower and thinks about how she was going to make this up to Tori.


	12. Sin City Showdown

"Tori calm down." Cat pleads as Tori storms around her bedroom snatching up her belongings.

"I'm done with this, I'm getting out of here." She says before picking up her cellphone and making a call. "Hello, Trina. I need you to book me a flight out of here TODAY! I don't want to get into it, just do it." She says before tossing her phone on the bed.

"Tori, please don't leave." Cat says as she tries to calm her down. "Can you please just hear Jade out. She really wasn't trying to hurt you.

"Of course you would take her side." Tori says cutting her eye at Cat.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You always take her side in things, it's like she can do no wrong."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"Tori, I know you're upset but you're being really mean."

"Cat, please leave me alone."

"Okay, but seriously, Jade was trying to get you and Beck together. I knew Beck liked her still but she blew me off because she knew you liked him."

"Don't take the blame for her."

"I'm not. Just, please... hear her out."

"I don't want to hear anything from her I just want to get away from here."

"What about the wedding? Robbie and I really want you there."

"I don't want to be in the same room as her. I'm sorry but I have to go."

"She's really sorry."

"Cat stop being so stupid and naïve! She's a horrible person and you would see that if you would get your head out of her ass for one minute."

Cat is speechless and so hurt by Tori that she runs out of the suite crying.

* * *

"Here, I got you some ice." Beck says handing Jade a towel filled with ice.

"Thanks," She says as she leans back in the chair on the sundeck.

Beck pulls a chair up next to her and sits back and watches her sit quietly for awhile. He rests his hand on her leg, just to give her a reassuring feeling.

"Robbie!" Cat yells as she runs through the suite and into Robbie's room.

"Was that Cat?" Jade says sitting up in her chair.

"Yeah, I think so." Beck says still sitting back with his eyes closed.

Jade goes to Robbie's room and stops outside of the door where she can hear Cat crying uncontrollably.

"She said she's leaving." She can hear her saying through sobs. "And she called me naïve and stupid."

"What! Why would she say that?" Robbie says trying to console Cat.

"I was just trying to tell her that Jade wasn't trying to hurt her and she said I had my head up her ass... She was so mean!" Cat says still crying uncontrollably.

The sound of Cat crying made Jade see red. She takes off running towards the door of the suite.

"Oh, Shit." Andre says jumping up and running after her. "Beck!"

Beck jumps up and runs after Jade and Andre who are now running down the hallway Jade hurries and opens the door and slams it shut so that Andre and Beck can't get in.

"VEGA!" She yells furiously. "TORI, GET OUT HERE NOW!" She screams as she searches the suite for Tori.

"I was wondering when the real Jade West was going to show up, and here she is.!" Tori says snidely as she steps out of the bedroom.

"You go apologize to Cat NOW!" Jade yells pointing to the door.

"No!"

"Apologize, now."

"I have nothing to apologize for."

Beck and Andre bang on the door trying to get one of them to open it and let them in.

"Go get Cat so she can unlock the door." Andre tells Beck.

Beck goes running back to get Cat. Jade steps up to Tori's face and gets as close as she possibly can without touching her.

"I swear to God you better go apologize to her or I'm gonna knock you out."

"Try me." Tori says pushing Jade away.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me again?" Jade says fuming.

"You wanna knock me out, then knock me the fuck out!" Tori says lunging at Jade.

Jade knocks Tori to the ground and Tori pulls her down. The two are engaged in a full on knock down, drag out fight when Cat, Andre, Beck and Robbie all come running in.

"Oh, no no no no, no." Cat says in a panic. "Stop, please guys stop it."

Andre grabs Tori, Beck grabs Jade and they try to separate the two. Robbie gets in between them and tries to separate them and pry their hands off of each other. Once they get them separated Andre tries to get Tori back in the bedroom and Beck moves Jade towards the door.

"Let me go Beck." Jade says trying to get Beck's arms from around her.

"Yeah, let her go Beck. Come on, let's get it all out now." Tori says taunting her.

"You better apologize to her now, Tor!." Jade shouts.

"Come make me Jade!" Tori yells back.

The two try to get back at each other but are stopped by the guys. They struggle for awhile before finally settling down.


	13. After The Storm

Silence. That's all there is. Everyone sitting in one room, but not a single person saying a word. It's painfully obvious that everyone would rather be anywhere other than there, yet no one moves. Robbie and Cat sit on the loveseat together. Robbie looking at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. Cat nervously strokes her hair as her eyes shoot back and forth between Jade and Tori, hoping neither of them makes a move. Tori and Andre sit on the couch. Andre has his hand placed on Tori's back, giving it a gentle rub as she licks the blood from her busted lip. Jade and Beck sit side by side in the floor against a wall. Beck watches Jade as she takes her shirt and dabs the sweat from the scratches on her neck. Everyone is sweaty, exhausted and in shock. Sure Tori and Jade have argued before, but who would have ever thought it would come to this. Cat takes a deep breath, about to say something, but changes her mind. She knows everyone is on edge, and she doesn't want to say the wrong thing... not now.

"I'm sorry." A voice says quietly, barely able to understand. "Cat, I shouldn't have said what I said to you, and I didn't mean it. I was just mad and you were here."

Cat goes over to Tori and gives her a hug. "It's okay."

"And if it's okay with them, I would like to talk to you and Jade alone." Tori says.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Andre says sitting back.

"It's Fine." Jade says standing up off the floor.

"I don't think you two should be left alone right now. If you get fighting again, Cat can't separate you by herself."

"I'm not going to touch her." Tori says with her hands in the air.

"Look, all I wanted was for her to apologize to Cat. She apologized, so I'm good. We'll be fine." Jade says standing with her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure?" Beck asks standing up beside her.

"Yeah."

"Alright guys, let's leave them alone." Beck says giving Jade a kiss on the cheek and walking out.

Andre, Robbie, and Beck leave and Tori, Cat, and Jade are all left alone. There is still an awkward silence as they don't really know what to say or who should start.

"I guess I'll start." Jade says as she nervously fiddles with her fingers.. "Tori, I had every intention on getting you together with Beck. Maybe I just buried my feelings for him and I never noticed his feelings for me until he actually just came out and said it. I wasn't trying to embarrass you or hurt you in any way."

"I know." Tori says. "And I noticed how he could never take his eyes off you."

"So why did you flip out on her like that if you could tell he liked her?" Cat asks.

"I don't know. I guess I felt like this was my time to hook up with the hot guy and it just pissed me off to know he still liked you."

"Well I always knew they would get back together." Cat says with a little chuckle. "You two always seemed to find your way back to each other."

"But its been over three years." Jade says.

"And all three of those years he always talked about you."

"I've already heard all of this." Jade says rolling her eyes at Cat.

"You two are meant to be." Tori laughs. "No matter how much I may not like it."

"I'll stay away from him if it makes you uncomfortable. I don't want you to feel like I'm throwing it in your face." Jade says apologetically.

"I was just kidding." Tori says. "I'm fine. Trust me."

Tori and Jade give each other a subtle smile signaling that everything was alright. Cat sees this and grabs the two of her friends.

"Can we hug it out?" She says optimistically.

Tori opens her arms and smiles as Jade makes a sour face and just looks at her.

"I've never liked hugging you." She says.

"I know." Tori says walking closer to her.

"Come on Jade..." Cat says taking her hand off Tori and using both of them to push Jade closer.

"Fine." Jade says as she and Tori embrace in a hug.

Cat lets them hug for a minute before she grabs on and hugs the both of them."I'm so happy you two are friends again." She says as they pull apart. "So Tori, will you stay now?"

"Yeah, I'll call Trina and tell her to cancel."

"Yay." Cat says clapping her hands.

"So, let's start planning this bachelorette party. "

"Lets do it." Jade says as they all order something to eat and plan for the next night.

_*****Sorry this chapter is so short and I usually try to upload two at a time but I'm working on this and a new story that takes place after this one so my time is divided between a few things. Be patient... more to come. Thanks For Reading!*****_


	14. Party, Party

Jade and Tori both stare in the mirror of the bathroom they share applying their makeup. Jade begins layering concealer on her cheek to try to hide the now very noticeable dark purple bruise. Tori watches Jade in the mirror as she herself tries to cover her busted lip.

"We did a number on each other, huh?" She says with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Jade says inspecting her face in the mirror. "No matter how much concealer and foundation I put on, you can still see this bruise." She says tossing her makeup down on the counter.

"Well, if you want to go darker, you can borrow my stuff." Tori says sliding her makeup over to Jade.

"I don't think that will look good. Maybe we should hire someone to come do our makeup."

"We don't have time. Our dinner reservation is in less than an hour."

"Ugh... I guess I'll just keep caking this crap on my face." Jade says as she starts to put on another layer of foundation.

"At least you can cover yours up with makeup. I can't hide the swelling or this nasty scab on my lip."

"Sorry about that." Jade says, watching Tori pick with her lip in the mirror.

"No problem." Tori says as she hops up on the counter. "So, did you ever get Beck to tell you where they were going?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Well I found out they are going to some place called Lucky Ladies and they're getting the VIP room."

"He doesn't know that we plan on crashing does he?"

"He has no clue. He thinks we're taking Cat to Big and Bold."

"Great."

Jade and Tori continue to talk about their plans for the evening when Cat walks in dressed and ready to go.

"How do I look?" She says flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You look great!" Tori and Jade say in unison.

"You two look a mess." She says innocently.

"Well thanks Cat." Jade says walking away.

"No, I just mean..you know, the bruise ,the scratches and the lip. Here let me help you, maybe I can do something." Cat says digging through Tori and Jade's makeup bags. "Here Tori, wear this lipstick, and put some gloss over it. The lights will reflect off of it and people won't see it as much. Uhhhh Jade... go ahead and put your foundation on, we'll try to cover your cheek with your hair."

* * *

"I shouldn't have worn such a tight dress." Cat says pulling on her dress, trying to make room.

"Well you ate half of the menu at the restaurant. No wonder your dress is so tight now." Jade says trying to help her.

"Come on guys, the VIP room is up there." Tori says pushing them along.

They all make their way through the crowded club to the VIP room. As they walk through Cat is watching the woman on stage perform.

"Oh my goodness, did you guys see that!" She says stopping dead in her tracks.

"No, what happened?" Tori says looking back.

"She's doing some _craaazy_ stuff up there." Cat says in awe. "Hey Jade, can you teach me how to do that?"

"No." Jade says watching the woman. "But I wouldn't mind learning that myself."

"Come on guys. Are we going to go crash the guys' party or stand here and watch the strippers."

"I don't know... I kinda want to watch the strippers now." Cat says quietly.

"We can see them from the VIP room, come on." Jade says taking Cat by the hand and walking her to the VIP room.

When Jade opens the door the room is filled with half-dressed women walking around. Robbie doesn't seem to be paying them any mind and is instead fiddling with his phone. Andre is having a ball, tossing money and getting lap dances. Beck is also getting a lap dance, but doesn't seem to be enjoying it that much. Jade sees the busty blonde rubbing herself all over Beck and marches straight up to her.

"Bye!" She says sternly as she stands with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" The blonde says with an attitude.

"You heard me. I said bye, you're no longer needed here."

"I think that's his decision to make." The blonde says running her fingers through Beck's hair.

"I will break your fingers if you don't get them out of his hair."

"You might want to get up now." Beck says pulling his head to the side to get the woman's fingers out of his hair.

The woman hastily stands and gives Jade a dirty look to which Jade responds to with a smug grin as she digs in her pocket and pulls out a couple of hundred-dollar bills.

"For your inconvenience." She says handing the woman the money.

The woman snatches the money from Jade and storms out of the room.

"You chased my dancer away." Beck says. "Now you have to dance for me."

"I don't strip in clubs... I strip in the bedroom." Jade says as she sits in the seat next to Beck.

"Well if I can't get a dance, can I at least get a kiss?"

"...I guess I can do that."

Beck puts his arm around Jade and leans in and kisses her.

"What are you all doing here anyway? Were you trying to make sure I wasn't with any strippers?"

"Get over yourself!" Jade says laughing hysterically. "I'm not here for you... I'm here for her." She says pointing to Cat who was now sitting on Robbie's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"What do you mean you're here for her?"

"She didn't want to see other men, she just wanted to be with her husband. Sooo, Tori and I gave her what she wanted."

"I don't think Rob was that into it either. He fiddled with his phone most of the time we were here."

"He looks pretty happy now."

They look over at Cat and Robbie who are cuddled up to each other talking, smiling, and kissing. Jade smiles seeing the two of them so happy together.

"What are you smiling at?" Beck asks her.

"Nothing... I just think they're cute together."

"Cute?"

"I know, that word is usually not a part of my vocabulary, but its true. It's like they're perfect for each other."

"Well if you ask me, I think we're perfect for each other too."

"Really?" Jade says doubtfully.

"Seriously. I think we're a good couple." Beck says with a grin.

"Couple?"

"Yeah."

"So what exactly are we doing here? Is this a Vegas hookup type thing, or are we trying to test the waters and see where it goes or are we just going to jump into this thing and make it work?"

"I'm ready to jump if you are." Beck says taking her hand. "...Are you?"

"I can't believe we are actually talking about this in a strip club."

"You asked and I answered. Now what's your answer. Do you want to do this?"

"I guess we're doing this." Jade says blushing and burying her face in Beck's arm.

"Come here." Beck says as he pulls Jade onto his lap and kisses her.

* * *

"Can you believe this?" Tori says to Andre as she sits next to him. "They're all making out... It sucks being the single ones."

"I thought everyone _except_ Robbie and Cat was single." Andre says.

"I guess, but you can't tell. Look at Beck and Jade, they stay all over each other."

"True."

"I wanna make out with someone..." Tori whines "Come on Andre, let's make out."

"Say what now?"

"I'm kidding, but this still sucks."

"Speak for yourself." Andre says. "I'm looking forward to hooking up with a cute honey tonight."

"See, you guys can do that." Tori says "I can't just go hooking up with random guys, It doesn't look good for a girl."

"Yeah, it is kind of a bad look."

"We need to go to a club - club. That way you can find a girl to hookup with, I can flirt with some hot guys and they can sit in a booth and make out all night if they want."

"Sounds good to me."

Tori and Andre go to the front of the room to get everyone's attention.

"Hey Guys." Andre says and gets no response.

"Umm hello, lovebirds." Tori says still not getting a response.

"HEY!" Andre yells finally getting everyone to turn and face him and Tori. "Damn, can you guys come up for air for a minute."

"So Andre and I have decided to move this little shindig to an actual club. That way we can mingle while you all do... whatever.."

"Sounds good." Robbie says.

"Lets get a round of shots before we go, the limo will be here soon." Andre says.

"Oh, I don't want one." Cat says.

"Come on Cat, I know you don't really drink but we're in VEGAS! You haven't drank anything since we've been here." Jade says.

"I just haven't felt like it."

Jade looks at Cat suspiciously, but lets it go. The waitress comes with a tray of tequila shots and everyone takes one off of the tray, including Cat. She looks uneasy as she holds the shot and gives Robbie a desperate look. Robbie subtly nods his head and then throws back his shot. Jade, who sees this entire exchange becomes even more suspicious but still doesn't say anything.

"Robbie man, we're all supposed to do the shots together." Andre says.

"Oh, sorry." Robbie says.

"No problem, alright everyone drinks up TO ROBBIE AND CAT!" Andre says.

"TO ROBBIE AND CAT!" Everyone says together.

Everyone does their shot except for Cat whose shot was snatched out of her hand by Robbie and then drank.

"Robbie!" Tori says "That was Cat's! You already did yours."

"She didn't want it anyway." He says.

"Yeah, it's fine. I don't really like tequila anyway." Cat says holding Robbie's hand.

"Alright guys, the limo is here, lets really get this party started!" Tori says as they all leave and pile into the limo to the club.


	15. Bedtime Buddies

"Cat?" Jade says as she gently knocks on the door. "Are you up?"

"Yeah, come in." Cat says.

Jade walks into Cat's room and sees Cat in the bed reading a book.

"What are you reading?" She asks her as she sits at the edge of her bed.

"Nothing, a book I picked up a couple of weeks ago and never got to read."

"Oh, is the hubby coming over tonight?"

"No, he said he was going to hang with Beck. Is Tori back yet?"

"No, She's hanging with Andre so who knows when she'll be back."

"Do you think she's gonna bring that guy back with her?"

"God, I hope not. I don't think she wants to bring a guy back, she just wants to hang out with someone."

"Well why don't you sleep with me just in case." Cat says pulling back the covers on the bed.

"Alrighty." Jade says as she climbs into bed with Cat. "This will give us a chance to talk."

"Yeah!" Cat says putting her book away.

"Soo... Beck and I... are kinda... officially back together."

"Shut up!" Cat says with delight. "I _knew_ you two would get back together! When did this happen?"

"Oddly enough, at the strip club." Jade laughs. "We still need to work some things out... I just hope that we're able to."

"You will, I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know. I just hope for the best for you two."

"Thanks... So what's going on with you?" Jade says seriously.

"Nothing... I'm just ready for tomorrow. Robbie and I still can't believe that everyone will be here for our vow renewal."

"I know, it's gonna be great... but I meant what's _really_ going on with you?"

"What do you mean."

"Come on Cat, I'm not dumb. I saw that whole exchange between you and Robbie."

"What exchange?" Cat says cluelessly.

"The one where you looked at him and he nodded and suddenly he was doing your shot and his."

"I didn't want a shot."

"Ok, well what about the champagne?" Jade probes. " You always take at least a sip of champagne. He drank that too."

"I just wasn't in the mood." Cat says innocently.

"You've been eating a lot here lately." Jade says continuing to grill her. "I've never seen you eat like that the entire time I've known you."

"I was hungry."

"Do you have an excuse for everything?"

"I don't know what you're trying to get to, but I think we should go to sleep now." Cat says as she scoots herself down in the bed and turns away from Jade.

Jade watches Cat squirm as she pretends to fall asleep. Finally she bends over and whispers in her ear. "I heard you throwing up the other morning..."

"FINE!" Cat says flipping herself over. "You can't tell anybody. Please."

"Tell anybody what?" Jade says smugly.

"That I'm pregnant." Cat says nervously as she looks to Jade for a reaction.

Even though Jade already knew, she was still surprised to actually hear Cat say that she was pregnant. She puts her hands up to her mouth in shock. "Oh my God." She whispers in disbelief.

"What?" Cat says confused. "You knew, why are you acting shocked."

"I don't know... I knew, but it just seems different to actually hear you say it."

"You're not mad at me for not telling you, are you?"

"Of course not, congratulations!" Jade says pulling Cat in for a hug. "Wait, why didn't you tell me?"

"Robbie and I were going to tell everyone together after the ceremony. That's why you can't tell anyone."

"I promise, I wont. I'm surprised no one else caught onto it too."

"Well, I never have been able to get anything past you."

"I know." Jade laughs. "Lets get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Hey Jade... will you be the baby's godmother?"

"Me? Be the godmother?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know..." Jade says uncomfortably as she slides down in the bed. "Aren't the godparents supposed to be , like, good people who have some kind of influence on the child's life."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't think I'm the type of person that you would want to have that great of an influence on your child... or take care of them if you die."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know... I'm not always a good person, even I know that.

"That's not true. I think you're a good person and I wouldn't mind if my child ended up like you."

"Oh please... why on earth would you want that?"

"Why wouldn't I? I mean yeah, you can be a grunch at times but you are also smart, talented, and you're so pretty... you're not afraid to speak your mind, you stand up for what you believe and for the people you love and care about. I think you're a great person, that's why you're my best friend... and I love you and my baby's gonna love you! "

"You know what, I think you are going be a great mom." Jade says softly as she turns to look at Cat.

"You think so?" Cat says with a smile.

"Of course... goodnight Cat."

"Goodnight." Cats says as she lays down and turns off the light.


	16. Primp and Pamper

"Jade! Wake Up!" Cat yells bouncing up and down on the bed. "Come on, it's time to get ready."

"Cat, please go back to sleep." Jade says turning over and pulling the covers over her head. "We have plenty of time."

Cat leaps over Jade and violently shakes her awake. "NO! We dooooon't. I want us to go to the salon and get our hair done. I want to get manis and pedis too!."

Jade lets out a loud huff, climbs out of bed and starts walking towards the door. Cat jumps down and follows behind her.

"Where are you going?" Cat yells.

Jade doesn't answer and walks out of her room and goes straight to Tori's room and opens the door.

"Hey! You don't knock? What if I had someone in here?" Tori says rolling over in bed.

"Then we would be even." Jade says as she pulls the covers off Tori.

"Noooo, it's too early to get up."

"Well Cat just woke _me_ up."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"She wants us all to go to the salon and get primped for the ceremony this evening."

"Oh...okay." Tori sighs, rolling out of bed. "Come on Cat."

"Where are we going?" Cat asks.

"Jade and I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise!"

"Yeah, so come on." Jade says exiting the room.

Tori and Cat follow Jade out of the bedroom and into the livingroom. Tori sits Cat down on the couch and she and Jade stand in front of her.

"Tori... go ahead." Jade tells her.

"OKay. Cat, Jade and I wanted to do something special for you. We wanted to show you how much we appreciated you going through all of the trouble to plan this trip and getting us all together." Tori says.

"And we know how much this vow renewal means to you, so we wanted to make sure this day was really special for you."

"Yes! So we are not going to the salon to get anything done, everything is coming to us!"

"We are getting our hair done, makeup done, getting massages, manicures, pedicures, facials, the works. "

"You will be relaxed and beautiful for your big day!"

"We know you like all this primping stuff so, this is our gift to you."

"Oh my goodness you guys!" Cat say jumping up and grabbing her friends. "Thank you so much! We are going to have so much fun."

"But that's not it." Jade says stopping her. "We also got all the guys nice suits to wear _and_ a stylist will be coming with racks of dresses for us all to try on. You get to pick what you want us to wear. "

"What if I want you to wear the same thing?" Cats asks.

"Then we'll wear the same thing Cat, it's up to you." Tori says rubbing Cat's back.

Cat suddenly stops smiling and looks at Jade. "What if I want you to wear a pink dress?" She asks very seriously.

"Then I'll wear a pink dress. This is about you, not me." Jade says. "Stop worrying about what I think. _We_ just want you to be happy and enjoy your day."

"I can't wait, this is going to be so much fun." Cat yells. "When do we start?"

"In about a hour." Tori says walking off. "In the meantime, I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when they get here."

"Yep me too." Jade says walking off.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be hanging with the guys." Jade asks as she draws circles on Beck's chest with her toe.

"Why hang with them when I can be here with you?" Beck says, sliding his hands up her thighs and gently kissing them.

"Because I can't do this with you all day. We're having a girls day."

"You can skip it, we'll have a couple's day."

"No I can't, this means a lot to Cat. I'm supposed to be trying on dresses now. Besides, I was hoping we would have a couple's night."

"Fine. I guess I'll go get fitted for the suits you and Tori had sent over."

"Oh stop complaining you big baby." Jade says as she messes with his hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair."

"Oh, excuse me. We don't want to mess up Beck Oliver's beautiful hair."

"Come on Jade, let's just get another quickie in before anyone notices you've been gone for awhile."

"A quickie?"

"Yeah, a quickie... come on.."

"Fine."

* * *

"Jade where have you been?" Tori asks. "Did you try on the dresses."

"Um hm, they fit fine." Jade says looking over her shoulder.

"Well Cat wants to see us in the two blush pink dresses... together."

"Okay, that's fine. Go put yours on and I'll put mine on."

"Alright."

Tori leaves and goes to her room to change. Jade runs to her room and grabs Beck and pushes him towards the door.

"Be quiet and get out. I don't want Cat to know you were over here. She doesn't want us to see you guys until later." Jade says looking around, making sure no one sees him leave.

"Okay. give me a kiss." Beck says leaning in.

"NO, get out." She angrily whispers as she pushes him out the door to the suite.

Jade runs back to her room and puts one of the dresses on and runs out of the room. She and Tori go to Cat who was having her hair done.

"Oh yay! That's perfect. " She says clapping her hands. "Those are the dresses!"

"I thought you wanted us to wear the same dress?" Tori says looking back and forth between Jade and herself.

"I thought about it, but you both look wonderful in the dresses you have on now. They fit your personalities better. They're the same color, so that's good enough. You two look great."

"Did you pick out a dress?" Jade asks.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous."

"Which one did you pick?"

"It's a surprise, you'll see it tonight when we're about to leave."

*****Sorry about this chapter, it was kinda a filler. The next two will hopefully be better.*****


	17. The Ceremony

Robbie, Andre, and Beck all stand inside the chapel where Robbie and Cat will be renewing their vows. They haven't seen the girls all day, except for Beck, who snuck in to see Jade once that afternoon.

"I have to admit, Tori and Jade did a great job picking out these suits." Robbie says as he paces around.

"Yeah," Andre cuts in. "I do look pretty good, if I must say so myself."

"We're all looking quite dapper gentlemen." Beck says smoothing out his suit.

"What could be taking them so long?" Robbie says. "They should have been here thirty minutes ago."

"What's the rush? You have the place rented out for the entire evening. They'll be here." Andre says as he gives Robbie a pat on the shoulder. "You know they had their little spa day today. They probably just ran late getting all dolled up."

Just then the coordinator rushes in the room and grabs Robbie by the shoulders. "The ladies have arrived. Can we have all of you in your places." He says before rushing out of the room.

"Alright guys, here we go." Beck says as he walks to the altar and stands between Robbie and Andre.

* * *

Inside the limousine Cat, Tori, and Jade touch up their lipstick and prepare to enter the chapel. Cat looks out the window and takes a deep breath.

"Are you nervous?" Tori asks.

"Nervous? About renewing my vows? Goodness no!" Cat says as her smile widens. "I get to marry Robbie all over again. It's like I get to relive the best day of my life!"

"Awww, that's so sweet." Tori says eyes filling with tears.

"No, Tori you can't cry!" Cat says fanning Tori's face. "We spent too much time in hair and makeup, we have to walk in there looking perfect!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. We get to relive the best day of your life with you."

"Who would've thought that marrying Robbie would be the best day of someone's life." Jade says nonchalantly.

"Stop it Jade." Cat says, giving her a nudge.

"I'm just kidding. Come on, everyone's waiting for us." She says as she steps out of the limo.

Jade followed by Tori and Cat exit the limo and make their way inside the chapel. Once they walk in they are greeted by the coordinator who takes them inside a separate room.

"Before we get started, I just have to say that you ladies look beautiful." He begins. "Now the gentlemen are all in place and ready to go. They will stand and wait for the three of you to walk down the aisle and once the music stops we'll have everyone except, Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro, have a seat. Then we will proceed with the ceremony. Once the ceremony is finished everyone will walk back up to their original position and everyone shall walk out in pairs. Then you will go for pictures. Okay."

"Okay!" Cat says happily.

"Alright, follow me ladies."

They all follow the coordinator to the door of their room. The music begins to play as the girls walk in one by one. They all looked gorgeous as they walked down the aisle. First Tori walks in wearing a blush pink one shoulder sheath dress. Her hair was pulled back into a side swept chignon. She walks down the aisle and stands on the opposite side of the altar than the guys. Next Jade walks down the aisle in her strapless fit and flare dress the same color as Tori's, and her hair was curled in loose waves and pinned up in the top with the back hanging. As she walks down the aisle she looks at Beck who smiles from ear to ear and watches her the entire time she walks. As they wait for Cat everyone grows anxious. Finally, Cat appears in the doorway. She walks down the aisle wearing a vintage lace chiffon tea length dress. Her hair was swept to the side in a ponytail and her long curls cascaded down her shoulder. Robbie takes one look at Cat and begins to cry, just like he did the first time they got married. Cat on the other hand was beaming. The sight of her husband and her closest friends all together for this day was more than she could have asked for. She walks up and puts her hands in Robbie's hands. She pulls one of her hands away and wipes his face as she looks into his eyes and mouths "I love you."

"May we have everyone, except the couple have a seat." The officiant says motioning towards the chairs.

Tori, Jade, Beck, and Andre all sit and watch the ceremony.

"We have all gathered here today as Robert and Caterina Shapiro reaffirm their love for one another. Two years ago today you two joined hands and vowed to stay with one another through the good times and the bad times and today is proof that you have honored those vows. Robert, will you continue to have Caterina as your wife and continue to uphold the vows you swore to on your wedding day two years ago."

"I will." Robbie says beginning to sob again.

"Will you continue to love and honor her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Caterina, will you continue to have Robert as your husband and continue to uphold the vows you swore to on your wedding day two years ago."

"Of course I will!" Cat says still smiling brightly.

"Will you continue to love and honor him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"At this time Robert and Caterina have each prepared a statement to be read to the other. Robert, you may start."

Robbie looks Cat in the eyes as he holds her hand and begins his speech. "Cat, I've been in love with you since the first day I met you. The last two years have been two of the best years and I'm lucky to have had you to spend them with. I'm looking forward to what life has in store for us for the rest of our lives together."

"Robbie, the day I married you was the happiest day of my life. You have made me the happiest person alive and you have always treated me like a princess. I'm so excited to take this next step in our journey together and to go from husband and wife to parents. I love you with all my heart and look forward to spending the rest of my life with you." Cat says as she strokes Robbie's hand.

"Robert and Caterina, today you have renewed the promises that you made to each other on your wedding day. You have symbolized the renewal of the marriage union by the joining of hands, and the exchanging of the vows. It is with great pleasure that I conclude this ceremony of the renewing of the vows of marriage that joined you forever as husband and wife. Please celebrate this moment with a sign of affection. You may now kiss!" The officiant says to them.

Robbie and Cat embrace each other and give each other a long kiss as Tori, Jade, Beck, and Andre cheer them on. They all join them at the altar again and begin to walk out in pairs. Robbie and Cat walk out followed by Jade and Beck, and then Andre and Tori. As they are walking down the aisle Beck leans down and whispers in Jade's ear.

"Pink, huh?" He laughs

"Yeah, this is what Cat wanted." Jade sighs.

"Well I think you look great."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and I don't know if I heard this wrong, but did Cat say that they were becoming parents...is she pregnant?"

"Uh,huh. She'll make the official announcement at dinner tonight." Jade says as they exit the room together.


	18. Until We Meet Again

It's quiet in the girls' suite as they all pack up their suitcases and prepare to leave Las Vegas. Cat, who was already packed, sat in Jade's room on the bed sobbing and crying uncontrollably. Jade tries her best not to look at her, knowing that she will make her cry. She did this every time Jade left her. But Jade wasn't ready to cry...not yet.

"I just wish you were riding back to L.A. with us." Cat says wiping her tears.

"Me too, but I have to fly to Miami for a show. You know that."

"I know." Cat says sadly.

Jade continues to pack her belongings eventually stopping to give Cat a hug.

"This has been an awesome trip. And I'm so happy you got us all together."

"You're happy?" Cat says smiling.

"Yes Cat, I'm HAPPY!" Jade laughs.

"Good, I'm glad you're happy." Cat says jumping up on the bed.

Jade tries unsuccessfully to pull Cat down when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." She yells still swatting at Cat's legs.

Beck walks in and stands behind Jade with a puzzled look on his face. "What's going on?' He asks.

"She won't get down." Jade says once again swatting at Cat's legs.

Cat playfully giggles as she jumps around on the bed trying to get away from Jade. Finally she jumps off the bed onto the floor. "I'm gonna go check on Tori." She says, running out of the room.

"That girl is crazy." Beck says putting his arms around Jade's waist.

"You know what, as crazy as she is, I'm still gonna miss her." Jade says quietly.

"Are you going to miss me too." Beck says, softly kissing her neck.

"Of course." Jade says as she turns to face him and throws her arms around his neck. She gives him a soft kiss on the lips and breaks her hold. She hops up on the bed and pats the spot next to her . "What are you doing over here anyway. I thought you had a lot of packing to do."

"I do... I'm taking a break. I wanted to see you."

Beck sits on the bed next Jade and puts his arm around her. Jade leans into him, like she had so many times before and puts her arms around him. "How are we going to do this? She whispers.

"We will... don't worry. If you want we can make a plan now."

She lets out a slow sigh and looks up at him. "Do you really want to do that?"

"I already told you, I lost you once. I'm not losing you again. This is it. So yeah, I do want to make a plan."

"Okay then, let's figure this out."

* * *

The party bus pulls up to Terminal 1 of McCarran International Airport and opens the door. Jade walks off followed by the driver, who starts unloading her luggage. Beck, Andre, Tori, Robbie and Cat all get off the bus and wait for Jade and the bus driver to finish with the bags. The driver goes inside the airport and grabs a cart and begins loading her things up for her. Jade walks up to Cat, who is once again crying uncontrollably and pulls her into her for a hug. They embrace each other for a long time as Jade fights the tears from escaping her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you Jade." Cat quietly weeps, hugging Jade tighter.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Jade says stroking Cat's hair.

"Please take care of yourself, okay. Make sure you eat good. I'm going to call you every other day and make sure you do." Cat pleads.

"I know you will." Jade laughs. "You don't need to worry about me. Take care of yourself... and my little niece or nephew in there...okay."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too."

Cat gives Jade a kiss on the cheek and the two hug for a few minutes more. Jade finally lets go and Cat plants her face in her hands. Jade fans her eyes to try and stop the tears once again. She moves on to Robbie and gives him a big hug. "You take care of my girl, okay? And that baby!" She says.

"You know I will." Robbie tells her.

She gives him a quick peck on the cheek and tousles his hair with her hand. She moves on to Tori and gives her a hug. She begins to laugh as she pulls away. "Sorry again about the lip." She says looking down.

Tori laughs. "No problem. I'll see you around. okay."

"Okay."

"Andre!" Jade says happily as she give Andre a huge hug.

"We're getting in that studio next month, you hear me." Andre says rubbing her back.

"Hell yeah we are! You know I'll be calling you."

"Uh-huh." Andre says as he and Jade give each other a kiss on the cheek.

Now Jade moves on to Beck, this was the moment she had dreaded since they got back together. Beck pulls her into him and she sinks into his chest unable to hold back her tears any longer. Beck grabs her by the face and passionately kisses her as a tear rolls down his cheek. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist and buries her head in his neck as they embrace each other.

"We're gonna see each other next week right?" Beck whispers in her ear.

"I'll see you next week." She says before kissing him again.

Jade jumps down and smiles at Beck, tears still flowing from her eyes. He takes his hand and wipes her tears and pulls her back into him again. "I love you." He tells her

"I love you too. I'll call you when I land." Jade says as she pulls her sunglasses from the top of her head over her eyes. She grabs her luggage cart from the driver and turns to her friends and gives them one last wave. Cat, Robbie, Tori and Andre all board the bus leaving Beck alone outside. He stands by himself as he watches Jade roll her cart towards the entrance hoping that she would turn around one last time. Just as the automatic doors are about to close, Jade stops and takes one last look outside. She sees Beck standing alone and blows him a kiss and waves. Beck smiles and gives her one last wave and watches her as she disappears into the airport. Once she was gone Beck climbed back onto the bus and he, along with the rest of the gang, made the four hour ride back to Los Angeles.

******I hope everyone enjoyed Vegas Vacation! If you liked this make sure to check out "Eighteen Months" a story about life with Beck and Jade eighteen months after Vegas Vacation. And also check out "Wear You Down"****. I call this my Bade beginnings story about how they met and how their relationship developed. I hope one of those sparks your interest. And thanks again for reading Vegas Vacation, I appreciated all of your comments and feedback.!**


End file.
